


Genes Aren't Everything

by kirallie



Category: Jupiter Ascending
Genre: F/M, Past Life Memories, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter has always known she was different, her dreams so real. She should have known better than to go along with one of Vladie's money schemes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trial chapter

_Disclaimer: Don’t own Jupiter Ascending._   
_Trial chapter, let me know what you think._

**Chapter 1**

He bit down a scream as connections were severed without any thought to his comfort. He writhed on the table, fighting to get away but he was too tightly restrained. He finally screamed as the final connections were severed and his wings ripped from his back. He was left trembling and gasping on the table before being hauled up and tossed into a shuttle. Barely an hour later he was deposited into the desolate wasteland known as Deadlands. He staggered to his feet, still bleeding, and began moving, knowing the shuttle would attract attention of those already there. He didn’t understand what had happened but they all said he’d attacked the Entitled, torn his throat out. He remembered the looks of disgust from his own unit as he’d been dragged from his cell to be stripped and clipped. Only Stinger, only his Captain, had looked at him with any other emotion. And then he’d seen him again and Stinger’s wings had been gone. His Captain had sacrificed himself for him.he would survive and find a way to repay him even if it was the last thing he did

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
“Technically speaking, I'm an alien. And from the perspective of immigration, an illegal one. My parents met at the university in Saint Petersburg where he taught astrophysics and she taught applied mathematics. My mother fell in love with him when she found him almost frozen to death on the bank of the Neva, staring at the stars. My mother won't talk much about that time. But my aunt Nino told me about my father. His name was Maximilian Jones and he was the son of an English diplomat who always saw the best in people. I often wonder if what happened to my mother and father changed me from someone who might have seen the best in people to someone who always expects the worst. In her grief, my mother pushed everyone except her sister out of her life. Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic, she pushed me out too. I was born without a country. Without a home. Without a father. But I was born in the house of Leo... with Jupiter rising at twenty-three degrees’ ascendant. According to my aunt, this is supposed to mean that I am destined for great things and that I will find the one true love of my life. Problem with astrology? Total bullshit.”

She’d known for as long as she could remember that she was strange. Her dreams were filled with things that just couldn’t be. She dreamt of massive palaces and strange people, of glimmering space ships and having children, none of which could be real. But sometimes the dreams felt so real and she'd blurt something out only to have people stare at her like she’s crazy. But one thing Jupiter knew was that she wasn’t crazy. It had meant though that making friends at school had been hard, she’d only been able to attend because Vassily had bought her a birth certificate from someone. She’d spent her whole time worrying about someone finding out and trying not to say anything weird, suffice it to say she hadn’t succeeded. And it didn’t matter, the few friends she’d managed to make had all gone off to college, leaving her behind to work for her cousins cleaning company. She hated cleaning other people's houses when there was so much more out there, she’d wanted to go to college like her classmates had, to study the stars or maybe politics so she could be like the woman in her dreams. Though not too much like her because some of what she did made her feel sick. But even if she’d managed to get a scholarship she’d never have been able to go, the family needed her working to pay the bills.

She had found a way to make some money on the side though. She’d turned some of her dreams into short stories, selling them to various magazines under a fake name. She’d changed things too, not wanting to simply record what she saw. Plus she was worried the stories would be tracked back to her. And she’d been right to worry, she knew the dreams were true now. She’d seen the Keepers in the editors office once and had made sure to change the stories even more and also change the name she wrote under. There hadn’t been any further trouble thankfully.

Why did she dream of a space Queen who looked like her? She knew she didn’t dream the ladies whole life, just snatches of it. It frustrated her sometimes to have pieces missing but the Queen had lived so long the idea of remembering all that also scared her. Would it drown her out until there was only Seraphi and no Jupiter?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Recurrence, she was a recurrence. That had to be the answer. Jupiter looked in the mirror, holding one of Katherine’s dressed up against herself. The long black dress made her look even more like Seraphi and it scared her but also in a way reassured her. Now she had an answer to her dreams. Last night she’d dreamt of writing her, Seraphi’s, will. She’d written in any future recurrence as her primary heir. If she claimed it then she would b richer than anyone in her family could ever dream of being, she’d own planets! But did she want to do that? It would drag her into the Abrasax family and she wasn’t sure that was a good idea. She was only twenty two, this was all too much for her to deal with. It wasn’t like the Earth was due for harvest any century soon, it could all wait till she was older and ready. Or could it? How long had it been since Seraphi had died? She had no way to know.

She put the dress back on the rack and went back to cleaning, focusing on her work in order to ignore the memories that threatened to overwhelm her. She even managed to smile at Katherine when she appeared in the doorway.

“Guess what?” She grinned and Jupiter couldn’t help smiling back.

“What?”

“Austin Davis asked me to dinner! I have a date tonight!”

“That’s great. What will you wear?” Jupiter couldn’t help getting caught up in her excitement.

“I don’t know! Help?” She asked and Jupiter laughed but joined her in the walk in closet to go through her dresses.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Jupiter might love Astronomy but if she’d gone to college it would have been for electronics, that was the decision she had come to over the last few years. Seraphi had not been an engineer by any stretch of the imagination but it was amazing how much a person knew without realising it. And there were so many pieces of technology that could really help people on Earth. So she’d taken to fiddling with whatever came her way, working to improve things. That was how she’d gotten her own laptop, she’d gotten it dirt cheap ‘for parts’ and now it ran like a dream. It came in handy for keeping everything secret since it was password protected and no one would ever guess the password. It was where she wrote her stories and kept a dream journal so she had a record of everything she remembered the next morning from her dreams. Getting the dreams into some sort of timeline wan’t always easy but she needed to make some sort of order out of the chaos she saw every night.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Jupiter gasped awake, breathing heavily as the last bits of the dream faded away. She glanced across the basement but her Mom and Aunt Nino were still fast asleep. She slumped back on her pillow and groaned in frustration. Dreaming Seraphi’s life was bad enough, she didn’t need to experience that! She slipped silently out of bed and upstairs to the bathroom to run a cold shower. He shivered from the cold and disgust as just what her previous self had enjoyed, her own body reacting to that made her feel dirty. She hadn’t even slept with one guy yet, let alone had a space orgy and it sucked to dream of it. She dried off briskly before redressing and going to start breakfast, there was no point trying to go back to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
“Jupiter….”

“Whatever it is the answer is no.” She answered without even asking what Vladie wanted. His schemes never worked.

“Oh come on Jupe, it's the deal of a lifetime.”

“You say that about every scheme Vladie and they never end well.”

“But this is the one! Imagine what you could do with $5000. It’d change your life.”

“Something that rich has to be illegal so no. Now shoo, I have to finish restocking our cart for tomorrow.” She finally got him to leave and finished restocking for work the next morning. She stayed up late searching the web and trying to pick up any sign of an Aegis Marshal within the US. When the alarm went the next morning she groaned and burrowed deeper in the blankets. “I hate my life.” She mumbled before finally getting up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Okay so picking up any sort of FTL using even her modified laptop was not going to happen. She slammed it shut and leant back in the rickety chair to stair at the ceiling. She still didn’t even know what she was trying to track activity on earth or what she’d do when she found some but she did want to know when Balem planned to Harvest. She couldn’t let that happen. It was comforting to know that towards the end even Seraphi had come to detest Harvesting. But there was only one way to stop the Harvest, she had to go to Orous and claim her Title. And there was no way ‘her children’ would let that happen. Everything was just so confusing and complicated and she hated it. Why couldn’t her life be simple? But maybe…..she opened her laptop again and began running a new search, it was a long shot but you never knew. If the Marshall was a splice she might be able to simply find them without tracking signals. Splicer’s named the ones they made and they were always rather obvious in that naming. So she was searching for people with the most obvious splice names.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Mikka, Happy Birthday to you.” The family sang happily as they stood around the table. Mikka was finally sixteen, old enough to start working for the family business while attending high school. Jupiter felt sorry for her, with her looks and brains Mikka could go far and she wasn’t an illegal alien like Jupiter. But she knew how it would go, gradually Vassily would pull her further and further in, taking up all her time until school became a hassle and she wouldn’t have the grades for college. It simply wasn’t fair. Cousin Vassily had a right to be proud of the business he’d built from scratch but he had no right to tie them all to it. Her family was one thing since they were illegal and reliant on Vassily giving them work but his own family deserved the chance to chase their own dreams, not his. Jupiter grinned as Mikka opened her gift and then squealed excitedly, hugging Jupiter tightly.

“I love it! Thanks so much Jupiter.” Mikka gushed and Jupiter laughed.

“I’m glad. You deserve it.” She grinned and Mikka went back to the small pile of presents. The phone was a model up from the one Vassily would have given her and Jupiter had saved most of the year to get it for her, using both the money from selling stories as well as part of her cleaning wages. But she knew what it was like to go through high school not quite fitting in because you didn’t have the right clothes or gadgets.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Jupiter sat on the roof and stared at the stars. Tonight she’d dreamt of the birth of Titus Abrasax. She remembered the pain of birth being dulled by RegeneX and then the squalling infant being placed in her arms. He’d been so small and fragile. It made her ache and yet she knew what he grew up to be. Did that mean she would be a bad mother too? All three children made her want to never have her own. But maybe it had been Seraphi that was the problem and she would do better. Genetics weren’t everything, she had a big, loving family, Seraphi had never had that.

“Jupiter! Come down, Bachelor is on!” Mikka yelled and she smiled before scrambling down off the roof to join her cousin watching mindless TV. With the right guy and well in the future maybe kids of her own would be nice.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Her long shot had brought up too many possibilities. She still had no idea if there was a Marshall in America or not. She’d managed to McGuyver a rough scanner finally, only took her a year and a half, but she was missing one important component to make it work. She’d looked everywhere but couldn’t find one for under $3000. And it would take years to save that sort of cash. There was one way to get the cash…..Vladie was still going on about the deal of a lifetime, usually his ideas only lasted a week or two but this one had lasted almost a year. So maybe it was more legit than the usual? She put her scanner away and went to find him sprawled in front of the TV. “So, deal of a lifetime?” She asked and he lit up. She just knew she was going to regret this.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Jupiter looked at the clinic, unable to believe she was actually going to do this. But she needed the money and she couldn’t think of any other way without waiting for years. So she took a deep breath and went inside.

“Good morning, can I help you?”

“I’m here to….sell my eggs.” She hesitated and the nurse smiled.

“Of course, take a seat and fill out these forms. A doctor will see you soon.”

“Thanks.” She took the clipboard and sat down. She read over the papers and then began to fill them out, using Katherine’s name. It took fifteen minutes to fill them out until she finally signed with a false signature and then handed them back. She waited only a minute before a doctor emerged and called for Miss Dunlevy. She followed him back and sat in the office, listening to him as he explained the procedure and what would lead up to it. She signed off on some more papers and then looked away as blood was drawn. Easiest money she’d ever made, yeah right, easy for Vladie.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
“Black. Classic? A la mode, a la m... No.” Katherine held the two dresses against herself while staring at the mirror.

“Katherine, I'm done.” Jupiter called as she left the bathroom only to find her friend dressed only in her underwear practically dancing with nervous excitement.

“Jupiter! Help, please?”

“Wow, what's the occasion?” She asked as she put her cleaning gear down.

“Austin Davis is taking me to dinner. I think he's gonna ask me to marry him!” She tossed the dresses onto her bed.

“Do you wanna marry him?”

“Jupiter, he's the number eight richest bachelor under thirty in America.” She answered as she began pulling out more dresses. “He speaks fluent Chinese and German, and he was an alternate on the olympic curling team.”

“Solid resume.” Jupiter agreed.

“Yeah, I mean, it sounds totally...Cinderella, doesn't it?” Katherine asked giddily.

“Sure.”

“Then why do I feel like I'm about to throw up? Oh, God.” She collapsed on her bed and Jupiter sat beside her.

“I just don't remember Cinderella puking. Kind of remember her dancing with a bunch of mice.”

“Have you ever fallen in love, Jupiter?”

“You know, my mom says that love is just a fairytale for little girls. That really, it's all just urges and obligations.”Seraphi had actually had a pretty similar outlook on it, Jupiter still wanted to believe.

“Wow. That's kind of harsh.”

“You want my advice?”

“Yes.”

“If he's really in love with you, then he'll understand that you're just overwhelmed and...  
and you need a little time.” She suggested and Katherine relaxed.

“That makes sense. Yeah. Okay, what do I wear now?” Katherine looked around at her dresses. Jupiter went into Katherine’s closest and began looking through options.

“Something that reminds him of what he is waiting for. Like that Red McQueen, or this Little Ricci.” Jupiter called from the closest just as she heard a cut off cry and thump and then a sound that sent chills down her spine. She slipped closer to the doors and glanced out to see Katherine floating off the ground and Keepers around her. She winced and looked around for a better hiding place. Of course her phone chose then to ring and the Keepers swarmed her.

“Katherine? Everything all right?” A voice called and Katherine sat up and looked at Jupiter as she walked out of the closest.

“Yeah, no, no. We're good. I'll be down in a sec.” She called as she stood and Jupiter handed her the red dress. Jupiter quickly helped her with hair, makeup and jewellery and then left, feeling like she was forgetting something.but eventually she shrugged it off and got on with her day.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Jupiter sat in the waiting room, tapping her foot nervously and thinking about simply leaving. “Ms. Dunlevy? Excuse me. You are Katherine Dunlevy, aren't you? The doctor's ready.” The nurse called and Jupiter got up, following her to a small room where she changed into the hospital gown. She then followed her into the surgical room and lay back on the bed. She lay still as an IV was inserted and a mask placed over her face.

“I don’t think I can do this, please I want to go.” She said, feeling strange.

“It's the hormones, dear. Don't worry. You'll be fine.” The nurse by her head assured her.

“Trust me, honey. I could do this procedure with my eyes closed.” The doctor assured her cheerfully.

“No, no, no, no, no! Please! Please, I can't!” She tried to get up but she was feeling lightheaded.

“Just relax.” She was told and then she felt a surge of horror as familiar objects were clamped to her wrists and ankles, immobilising her.

“Get a sample. Make sure this is the right one.” She struggled futilely even as the sampler was placed to her neck.

“Wait, wait. Please, please, stop.” Stupid Vladie, why hadn’t she considered this? Balem wouldn’t want to give up the richest planet in his inheritance. But to kill his own mothers recurrence?

“It's her.”

“Good. Kill her.”

She gasped as her air was cut off, trying to breath deeply with what air there was left. “Please, somebody...” She gasped and then she distantly heard the doors slam open and then the sound of gunfire. She felt arms wrap around her, flipping her upright and then the mask was ripped off her face and she gulped in as much air as she could. She looked up dazedly to find a man staring back.

“You all right?” He asked and she blinked tiredly.

“Who are you?” She managed to ask.

“Caine Wise. I'm here to help you.” That was the last thing she heard before blackness claimed her.

TBC….?


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: not mine._

**Chapter 2**

Waking up was a confusing sensation but she saw the gun and grabbed it even as she sat up. She blinked in the shadowing light before spotting the man across the room.

 

“I thought it would make you feel better when you woke up.” He said as he raised his hands, back to her.

 

“What?” she was so groggy.

 

“The gun. But it works better if you flip the switch by your thumb.” He commented as she flipped the switch, arming the mauler. “Careful. You've been asleep for almost twelve hours.”

 

“Where am I?” her head was beginning to clear which was good.

 

“You're still in Chicago.” He turned and slowly lowered his arms.

 

“Okay, good.” Still in the city was good. What had…. the clinic, keepers. They’d tried to kill her! No wonder her head was pounding. Balem had tried to kill her. She shifted and realised she was back in her jeans. “My clothes?”

 

“You were still in the paper clinic gown.” He moved closer, looking awkward and she spotted his pointed ears.

 

She’d almost think Lycantant if it wasn’t for his height and colouring. But he was a splice of some sort, question was who was he working for? “Can't really think about that right now.”

 

“Look, Jupiter... Is that your name?” He asked, Jupiter lowering the gun a bit as he crouched down and handed over her wallet. “I'm sorry. I was just trying to figure out what happened. You must have used a false name at the clinic and their tests probably tripped the monitor to your geneprint.”

 

She had never considered the tests the clinic was running. After so long staying off the grid she’d been found. Question was, what should she do now? Tell…Caine the truth? Or lie and pretend to be clueless?

 

Caine watched the girl, she seemed to be taking everything better than legion protocols said she would. But that was good, he was no good at dealing with panicked or screaming people, especially females. Instead she was disorientated, from the remaining medication, but also rather calm. Her scent was finally losing the overwhelming smell of panic and gas, thankfully, instead leaving him with a stronger dose of what he had spent the last week tracking. Her scent was…well the nicest thing he’d smelt since before Deadland. He wasn’t sure how to describe it, what he could detect just never translated into any language well but he liked it. He didn’t like the fact she smelt nervous though, maybe it was delayed panic? “I won’t hurt you Jupiter.” He offered, knowing that even though he was a runt, to a pure human he was still large and intimidating.

 

Jupiter started slightly at the soft, kind words and then smiled slightly at him. “Considering you saved my life I’d guessed that.” She took a deep breath and decided to take the chance. Something about him said she could trust him. “Who hired you?” He looked startled at her question. “Those are Skyjacker boots and I’m guessing you’re a splice which means ex-legion. So someone hired you to find me. Who?”

 

Caine stared at her in surprise and then suspicion. How could a tersie girl know that? Who was she really? Maybe she would give something away with the identity of his employer. “Titus Abrasax.”

 

Jupiter swore softly in Russian, which from the look on his face he didn’t have a translation for. Titus. Seraphi’s beautiful yet utterly deceitful baby boy. Wonderful. “So Balem’s trying to kill me and Titus wants me alive. Wonder what Kalique wants.”

 

Caine just stared at her, unsure what to think. This had become much more than a simple retrieval job. “Who are you?”

 

“Jupiter Jones.” She tugged at her ponytail. “This is going to sound crazy.” She warned and Caine nodded, listening seriously. “For as long as I remember I’ve had dreams of a life in space. I’ve even had stories published on it, with enough changes to keep anyone like the Keepers from coming looking for me. If you want to, use your Sheave to look up the author Maxine Jones. I know I haven’t seen it all, lives in space are so long…. but I’ve seen in the mirror in the dreams and she looks like me.”

 

“Seraphi Abrasax, you dream of the Queen?” He asked in shock and she nodded. “That isn’t possible.”

 

“Try telling my brain that.” She leant against the wall. “Please, you can’t take me to Titus. If I’m her recurrence, then there’s only one reason any of them want me. They want to keep me from her, my, inheritance which includes Earth. If that happens then over 7 billion people are living under a death sentence. I’ve been trying to find the nearest Aegis Marshall but with limited technology and no name to track down…that’s why I was at the clinic, I needed the money for a scanner I’d cobbled together.” She explained quickly.

 

“I don’t have a choice.” Caine admitted softly, shifting further away out of instinct. If she was a Royal, then him being close was asking for trouble. He still didn’t remember killing the last one and he didn’t want to hurt her.

 

“There’s always a choice.”

 

“Titus retrieved me from the Deadland. Either I take you to him or he sends me back.”

 

“Any Entitled could give you a pardon.” She pointed out.

 

“I’ve already sent confirmation.” He admitted.

 

“We don’t have to be here when transport shows up. What about the Aegis?”

 

He flinched slightly, he knew who the closest Marshall was. But maybe… “If I help you I want something in return, not for me though. For what they say I did I belong in Deadland or worse.”

 

“Then what do you want?” She was still trying to wrap her mind around where he’d been. She’d figured he’d been dishonourably discharged or else he’d still have wings but to be incarcerated there? A splice would be killed for an offence deserving that particular prison. And yet she still didn’t feel anything but safe with him.

 

“Stinger Apini, he was my Commander. He took the blame for what happened to keep me alive. He was clipped and stripped too. I help you and you pardon him, get him reinstated.”

 

Well that was interesting. Instead of asking for his own pardon all he wanted was for his old commander to be pardoned. “What were you sentenced for?” She stood up and offered him his gun back. He reached for it and their fingers brushed briefly as he took the weapon back.

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore.”

 

“I want to know before I agree.” She pushed and he looked away.

 

“I was told I killed an Entitled, ripped his throat out with my teeth.” He growled, hands clenched tight in remembered shame.

 

“Told. You blacked out?” that didn’t make much sense but he just shrugged. With him so close she studied his features, taking in his ears and colouring as well as height. “What type of splice are you?”

 

“Lycantant.” He answered shortly and she could see why. He had to be the runt and he was a lot paler than her dreams said he should be. Explained killing with his teeth though.

 

“Deal.” She agreed and he relaxed a little.

 

“Then we need to go now.” He moved to table to gather his things and Jupiter hesitated before removing the battery from her phone and then stepping on it. It hurt but anyone tracking them would have the fake name, she couldn’t let them track her or her family. Once done he moved to her side and then picked her up like she weighed nothing. “Hold on.” He stepped out the window and began surfing, out and down.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Jupiter rested her head on her hand against the window, watching the scenery go by as the sun slowly rose. If she got out of this alive and able to come home then she was going to kill Vladie for coming up with the whole clinic scheme in the first place, especially when he got the majority of the money.

 

Caine watched her out of the corner of his eye, mind still reeling from everything that had happened since he’d saved her from the Keepers. Recurrences weren’t meant to remember their previous life, were they? He’d never really paid attention to them anyway, it wasn’t something that a Splice had to worry about. He’d never met the Abrasax Queen, she’d died before he was born, but Jupiter didn’t act like he thought she would have. And she didn’t smell even remotely afraid despite him telling her what he had down. She also hadn’t reacted badly to finding out he was obviously a runt, defective. She was strange. It was almost a relief to pull up to Stinger’s farm even though he was nervous about seeing the apis-splice. They got out of the stolen car and walked towards the farmhouse. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It opened and he stared at the closest person t a friend he’d ever had. “Stinger.”

 

“Back from the goddamn dead.” Stinger snarled even as he put his gun down.

 

“It's kind of funny, both of us ending up on this planet.” Caine offered awkwardly.

 

“Funny ain't the word I'd use. How'd you get out?”

 

“Titus Abrasax. He hired me to lift her.” Of course Stinger didn’t let him continue as he hit Caine and he fell back, before moving to attack back.

 

Seems Deadland ain't taught you a damn thing... Just as I was getting used to this life, you come back reminding me what I flushed down the shitter for you.”

 

“Where's Kiza? She used to at least listen to my side of the story.” He groaned from where he’d landed in some flowers.

 

“You stay the hell away from my daughter.”

 

“Don't drag me into your male mating rituals.” Kiza answered as she left the house and then smiled at Jupiter. “Hi. I'm Kiza.”

 

“Hi. Jupiter. Nice to meet you.” She smiled at the other girl, ignoring the bees that were gathering, she knew they wouldn’t hurt her.

 

“You used to have a little mettle in you, kid.” Stinger taunted as Caine went down again and Jupiter winced, feeling bad for him.

 

“I guess I'm getting a little old.”

 

“Old? Look at me. Not a recode or a drop of juice in years.” Stinger slapped his chest and Caine managed to chuckle as he got to his feet.

 

“You are a lot uglier than I remember.”

 

“If you’re finished the male bonding can we deal with this?” Jupiter called, waving an arm around and the bees moved with her.

 

Stinger’s eyes went wide and then he dropped to one knee. “Your Majesty.” Kiza followed her father and dropped to one knee as well even as Caine remained standing behind the other male, eyes locked on Jupiter and the bees.

 

“We need to get moving.” Caine said and the two stood, leading them into the house. Kiza went and got Jupiter a glass of water.

 

“Your Majesty.” She offered and Jupiter smiled at her.

 

“Thank you. Please, just call me Jupiter. I’m going to get enough of that out in space.”

 

Kiza nodded and turned to her Dad. “I’m going into town for groceries.” She coughed, hand going to her chest.

 

“I’ll go.” Stinger immediately offered, watching her in concern.

 

“I’m fine Dad.” She smiled and grabbed her bag, leaving the three of them.

 

“Are either of you hurt?” Stinger asked and they both shook their heads. “So what’s going on?” he asked and the two filled him in. By the time they finished Stinger was in shock, it just wasn’t possible but she knew too much for it not to be true. No matter what they needed help so he moved to his communications equipment to call for help. “Balem ordered a blockade. Nothing is getting on or off this planet. But Aegis command said once her geneprint is verified, they'll get an injunction to take us to Orous.”

 

“So we wait.”

 

“They're sending a cruiser.”

 

“When?”

 

“Should be here late tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest.”

 

“We won't last the night.”

 

“We need a plan.”

 

“We need firepower.”

 

“If she's what we all think she is, we're not getting off this planet without a fight.”

 

Stinger pulled a key off from around his neck and tossed it to Caine. “Stash is in the back.” Caine nodded and left the room.

 

“Is he mad at me?”

 

“When he's mad, you'll know it.”

 

“He just...seems different since we got here.” She admitted, she wanted the more open Caine back.

 

“Caine is... complicated. He's a Lycantant without a pack. Had the bad luck to be born half-albino. Runt of the litter. The splicer that bred him had to sell him to the legion for a loss. But a Lycantant needs a pack. It's their centre of gravity. Alone, usually they waste away and die, unless they become like him. Fearless. Relentless. Perfect hunting machines. Caine was the best soldier I ever went into battle with.” Stinger explained quietly.

 

Jupiter didn’t remember many lycantants among the splices around Seraphi, she didn’t think the woman had favoured them. Which was why Jupiter didn’t know much herself, not like she could download a book on them off Amazon. “It’s not fair, how you’re all treated just because of circumstances you have no control over.” She whispered and Stinger gave her a surprised look. “I might share her genetics and some of her memories but I am not Seraphi.”

 

“You won’t find many who think like you your Majesty, not out there.”

 

“I know and I don’t care. I won’t change what I believe to fit in.”

 

Stinger didn’t doubt she believed that now but he doubted it would last once she was back out there, living Seraphi’s life again. Many a young Entitled decided to change something about the universe but in the end they never did.

 

_TBC…_


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: Don’t own_

**Chapter 3**

Stinger watched the young woman sitting across from him while working on a bit of malfunctioning tech. He’d never met a recurrence before or Seraphi Abrasax but he got the feeling Jupiter Jones was unique. He couldn’t believe Caine had gotten messed up with the Abrasax but after so long in Deadland could he blame the pup for taking any chance to get out? “What did he ask for Majesty?”

 

“A full pardon and reinstatement…for you.” She answered softly and Stinger froze.

 

“Not for him?”

 

“He said he deserved his sentence. Mr Apini”

 

“Stinger please.”

 

“Stinger, he said he doesn’t remember killing anyone. How can that be?”

 

Stinger shrugged. “They said he was defective.”

 

“Something sounds fishy about the whole thing to me.” She glanced out the window to see Caine patrolling around the house. “Why did you do it? Take the blame?”

 

Stinger looked out at where Caine was tiredly. Why had he done it? It hadn’t just been himself at risk but Kiza as well and yet he hadn’t hesitated. “He was under my command. I would have done it for any of them.” He answered but he knew she could see there was more. “He…was family. Caine had no one, he’d been shuffled from one squad to another until I took him on. So he’d come home with me on leave. Kiza adored him from the start. I couldn’t let them kill him.” He glanced out the window but Caine was no longer visible. He heard his old truck approaching and stood. “That’s Kiza.” He headed out to help his daughter with the groceries and Jupiter wandered into the kitchen, wanting to help. Kiza seemed shocked by that but eventually the two girls worked together to put a meal together for the four of them.

 

Jupiter took Caine’s plate and headed outside. “Caine?” She called and then he was at her side. “Dinner.” She handed him the plate and he looked at her in surprise before quickly eating.

 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

 

“Any sign of Keepers or hunters?”

 

“Not yet. I won’t let them harm you.” He promised and she smiled, the back of her hand brushing against his as she took his empty plate.

 

“I know. Just be careful, I don’t want you to get hurt.” She headed back inside to wait.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Jupiter woke as someone shook her shoulder and looked up to find Kiza leaning over her. “What is it?” She sat up and ran a hand through her messy hair.

 

“There’s a ship coming in Your Majesty. Dad wants us in the cellar till their sure it’s the Aegis.”

 

“Kay.” She got up and followed Kiza down into the cellar after accepting a gun from Stinger. The two girls crouched at the back, weapons held ready to aim at the stairs. “You okay?”

 

“Yes Your Majesty.”

 

“Jupiter.”

 

“Jupiter.’ Kiza offered a shaky smile.

 

“I’m sorry for dragging your Dad into this.”

 

“He said you’d sign a pardon and reinstatement for him. I don’t mind Earth but Dad needs to be in the legion.” She coughed and Jupiter shifted so the younger girl could lean against her.

 

“Are you alright Kiza? Seriously, that cough does not sound good.”

 

“I have the bug.” She admitted and Jupiter frowned, trying to drag up anything on it.

 

“Bug?”

 

“Happens in second generation splices. The extra genes mixing can cause things to go wrong.”

 

“You need a recode.” Jupiter whispered and Kiza nodded before they both aimed at the stairs.

 

“It’s the Aegis, come on up girls.” Stinger called as he came into view and they lowered their weapons. Kiza went to her Dad and Jupiter followed them up and then outside to find Caine standing beside a transport beam with a ship hovering over the fields.

 

“Ready?” He asked her and she nodded. She took a deep breath and stepped into the beam, letting it take her up into the ship. She stepped out of it to be faced with several new people.

 

“Welcome aboard. If we could verify your geneprint?” A device like the one the Keepers had used was held out and Jupiter nodded, letting them take the sample. “Geneprint verified Captain.” The android announced.

 

“Welcome aboard, Your Majesty. My name is Diomika Tsing. I'm the captain of this Aegis cruiser.” The woman greeted her warmly this time, now they had confirmed who she was.

 

“Please, call me Jupiter.”

 

“We'll be escorting you to the commonwealth ministry on Orous. If there's anything we can do to make the journey easier, you let us know.” The captain finished as Stinger and Kiza came aboard.

 

“Caine?” She asked.

 

“Coming up last.” He answered and sure enough Caine soon appeared.

 

“Mr Wise you are hereby under arrest.” Tsing announced.

 

“What? No!” Jupiter stepped between him and the approaching security guards.

 

“Your Majesty please, he is a dangerous criminal and is to be taken back to Deadland.”

 

“Caine saved my life and has protected me since. I won’t let him be tossed back there.” She stated firmly and Stinger watched, once again surprised by her words. “Titus offered him a pardon, can’t I do the same?”

 

“Once through the ascension process you can.” Stinger answered. “Until then it’s just a courtesy title really. But as Aegis Marshal I’ll take responsibility for him.” He told his old friend who hesitated before nodding.

 

“Very well.”

 

“Okay, then can I get a change of clothes? I’ve been in these for too long.” She hoped she didn’t smell bad or anything. “And maybe somewhere to clean up?”

 

“Of course Your Majesty. Please go with Lieutenant Chatterjee.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Jupiter sat on the bunk in the quarters she’d been given for the trip with a bunch of blank Sheaves scattered about. She knew what she needed to do, she just had to remember how to do it. Then she could Seal them as soon as she was finished with the ascension process. The first was relatively easy, an order for Kiza to receive the needed recode and any other medical aide needed for her to be healthy. Remembering the necessary formal language for the pardons was harder. It didn’t help that she was half expecting one of Balem’s ships to appear and shoot them done or stop them leaving with her aboard. She doubted he would obey the injunction if there was any way he could get away with it. She looked up as the door chimed. “Come in.” Stinger walked in and gave a short bow. “Stinger please don’t do that.”

 

“Yes Your Majesty.” he answered and then bit back a smile as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“We’ll be Portalling soon so I brought you these.” He held out the pills and water and she grimaced but took them.

 

“Thanks. How are Kiza and Caine?”

 

“Kiza’s enjoying being on a ship. Caine is restricted to our room but is alright. Thank you for sparing him.”

 

“No thanks needed Stinger. I never planned on letting him be sent back, even though he only asked for your pardon.” She grinned and he chuckled.

 

“He wouldn’t ask, doubt he even thought of it.”

 

“I want both of you and Kiza to come with me. I vaguely remember the lines on Orous and I’ll need people to talk with.”

 

“We’ll be ready.” He left the room and soon after Jupiter felt the ship portal.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Jupiter stared out at the mess that was Orous and could feel a headache starting from just looking at it.

 

“Welcome, Your Majesty, to the overpopulated, oozing cesspool we humbly call "home."” Percadium commented with a wiry grin and she nodded. No one aboard knew she remembered Seraphi’s life, the fewer who knew the safer it was.

 

“I did three tours in Abukesh, a battle that cost the lives of two million soldiers, and I'd rather be back there than have to deal with these bureaucrats.” Tsing added her agreement to how bad the place was even as an advocate came aboard.

 

“Greetings, Your Majesty. I am intergalactic advocate Bob, here to assist you through the ascension process.” He chirped cheerily and Jupiter wanted to groan, this was going to be a nightmare. Kiza, Stinger and Caine joined her in leaving the ship, the two Apini’s armed but Caine wasn’t allowed to be armed while technically in Stinger’s custody. And as soon as they arrived there was a massive line in front of them. Kiza pulled out a Sheave and handed it over, Jupiter relieved to find a selection of basically galactic gossip columns, light reading that could be useful.

 

“Sheave.”

 

“This is the authentic recurrence of her ladyship the Abrasax sovereign, and we have come to claim her title.”

 

“You need to file an inheritance petition, and if the title is held, you'll need a transfer of title.”

 

“Thank you.” Bob lead them deeper into the Ministry and Caine guided Jupiter as she read and walked, occasionally chatting with Kiza about something she found interesting. Caine and Stinger remained alert, while an attack here was unlikely they knew the siblings needed to stop Jupiter claiming her inheritance. Caine left briefly after three hours and returned with steaming cups of a type of stew which they all ate happily. As time passed and they were shuffled from one department to another even Bob was becoming flustered.  “We can't get the title without the tax I.D.” He complained and then the two switched to another language for a bit.  “It goes without saying that graft is incompatible with my programming.” Bob finally said and then something slipped from his wrist but Jupiter couldn’t see what, though she could make a very good guess based on their conversation. “I think you dropped something.” The man took it and then motioned her forward.

 

“Press your thumb in the depression.” She did so and watched the display changed before a Sheave was handed over. “Seals and signets are on sub-thirty-three.”

 

“Your Majesty.” Bob smiled happily as he handed her the Sheave. He left them at the entrance to sub-thirty-three and Jupiter glanced at her, well she hoped they were friends, before walking towards the desk. She sat down and passed over the Sheave.

 

“Well, well, well, well. This is what I have to deal with. Oh, yeah. Yeah, very nice.” The old man muttered as he worked several machines before finally looking at her. “Would Your Majesty kindly place your wrist here?”

 

“Yes.” She rolled up the sleeve of the jacket she’d been given on the ship and put her hand in.

 

“Palm up, please.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Thank you. Thank you. Very good. Yes! Okay.” He turned it off and she pulled her arm out to stare at the seal on her wrist.  “Very nice. Very, very nice indeed. Now, here is your code and conduct guide and your royal ways and means commission. And file this with a legion administrator for your royal guard appointment. Yes?”

 

“Okay.” She accepted the Sheaves.

 

“Well, congratulations, Your Majesty... And my deepest condolences.” He called as they left, Kiza taking the Sheaves from her.

 

“We did it.” Jupiter said, grinning at them and Caine nodded. Jupiter pulled out the Sheaves she’d spent the trip writing and quickly Sealed them. “Okay Kiza, this one is yours, Stinger this is yours and Caine.” She handed them over and all three paused to read them in shock.

 

“Your Majesty…” Caine stared at her, lost.

 

“I won’t let you be sent back there Caine. You saved me, this is the least I can do.” She shrugged slightly, staring up at him and Caine stared back, not sure what to say or do.

 

He hadn’t expected this at all despite her words to Tsing. He should leave immediately, he had his freedom, could get his wings back and yet…. he didn’t want to leave her side. He had to, he couldn’t stand the thought of hurting her accidentally. And yet he couldn’t force himself to leave. She was the Abrasax Queen; why would she do this for a bunch of splices?

 

“Caine?”

 

“Well isn’t this sweet.” A voice Caine knew called and he snarled, spinning around even as he pushed Jupiter behind him, protecting her with his body.

 

_TBC…_

 


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 4**

“Well isn’t this sweet.” A voice Caine knew called and he snarled, spinning around even as he pushed Jupiter behind him, protecting her with his body. Kiza and Stinger shifted so Jupiter was protected on three sides, their weapons aimed at the mercenaries. “Hello, Mr. Wise.”

 

“Famulus.” Caine growled. “You’re too late, she’s claimed her title.” He warned and Famulus smiled.

 

“Don't make this harder than it has to be.” She warned.

 

“Her Majesty is under the protection of the Aegis. Any attempt to harm or take her forcefully will be met with severe punishment.” Stinger warned.

 

“Lord Titus simply wishes to speak with her Majesty.”

 

“Then I suggest he makes an appointment and doesn’t send lackeys.” Jupiter stated firmly and Kiza but her lip to keep from grinning, she liked Jupiter. Stinger subtly hit the panic alert Tsing had supplied, alerting the ship they were in trouble. “If this is the sort of first impression he wants to make then I have no desire at all to meet him.”

 

Caine felt a flash of pride for Jupiter with how she was handling the situation. Of course with them being out numbered and having to protect her the odds weren’t in their favour should a fight break out. But letting her be taken wasn’t an option either. He glanced at Stinger who nodded, their options weren’t that good but at least his ex-commander was able to pass him a gun. With his pardon sealed by Jupiter he could now legally have one.

 

“I will not be going with you and by law you can’t make me. After all, I’m a Queen now. Tell Titus I will consider speaking with him but at a place and time of my choosing.”

 

“Your decision is most unwise Majesty.” Famulus warned.

 

“Actually I believe you will find your actions here are what is unwise.” Percadium commented as the crew of the ship appeared around them. “Are you well your Majesty?”

 

“I am fine, I just want to get out of here and find a legion administrator to file for my royal guard appointment.” She explained as the crew forced the mercenaries aside to allow her group passage. She was led to where the legion held an office and filed the necessary Sheave work which also allowed Stinger and Caine to turn in their reinstatements. They then headed back up to the ship much to her relief.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

“You did what?! Shame on you!”

 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait. You're telling me you convinced your cousin to sell her eggs?” Vassily couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 

“Yeah?” Vladie offered from where he was cowering on the couch. He should never have told the truth!

 

“What the hell do you think she is, a goddamn chicken?” Vassily snarled, beating his son around the head with a pillow. How had he raised such a stupid, greedy boy?

 

“Vassily, that's enough!”

 

“Dad, Dad! She wanted to do it! She wanted to do it. It wasn't all my plan!”

 

“You little shit, Vladie!”

 

“She begged me. She wanted to buy some stupid telescope. The deal wasn't even very good for me.” Vladie lied, trying to get out of too much trouble.

 

“Telescope?” Aleksa asked weakly.

 

“It's a curse. Our family is cursed.” Nino stated.

 

“I don't care what she wanted! You don't treat your cousin like chicken!” Vassily stopped as the house shook and then the roof over the dining table was ripped apart, allowing a beam of blue light into the house. The screams started as massive creatures came down, cornering them all.

 

“You're the mother. Be gentle with this one.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Enter.” She called, sitting up. She’d removed her boots and jacket and taken her hair down when she’d gotten to her cabin but that was all. The door opened and Caine stepped inside and she smiled at him.

 

“Your Majesty.” He bowed and she sighed.

 

“You don’t have to do that Caine. Please sit.”

 

“It wouldn’t be appropriate.”

 

“Neither would my getting a neck cramp from staring up at you. Let’s take the lesser evil.” She pointed to the single chair and he slowly sat down.

 

“Captain Tseng has filed against Titus for attempting to kidnap you.”

 

“And he’ll place all the blame on Famulus for ‘misinterpreting his orders’ or something like that. Seraphi knew what he was but he was her son. He’s not my son.”

 

“As you say Majesty.”

 

“What will you do now Caine, once you have your wings back?” She asked and he blinked.

 

He’d put the paperwork in but it didn’t feel real, it wouldn’t till he had his wings back. But…did he want to be a Skyjacker again? They had turned on him without really investigating what had happened.

 

“I have another option for you. I’d like you to stay with me. I know the legion will be sending guards but I don’t know them. I know you and Stinger and Kiza.”

 

“How can you trust me?” he asked, bewildered and she smiled softly at him.

 

“You could have taken me to Titus, I couldn’t have stopped you. Instead you took the chance that my dreams meant something. There’s something really fishy about what happened to you before. Either way you’re not a threat to me.”

 

“You want me as part of your guard.”

 

“Yes.” She got up and moved to stand in front of him, a hand gently cupping his cheek and she felt him lean into her touch ever so slightly. She remembered what Stinger had said about Lycantants plus what little Seraphi had known of them. Caine had no one until Stinger had taken him under his wing. But it was obvious that Caine had craved acceptance and still did. “I want you and Stinger leading the guard. Do you want that?”

 

“Yes.” He whispered. He wanted somewhere to belong, he’d always wanted that. Staring up into her eyes he let himself believe he could finally belong somewhere, to someone. Jupiter smiled at him and Caine was happy he had made her happy.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jupiter walked towards her home surrounded by members of the Aegis crew as well as Caine and Stinger. Kiza had been dropped off back at the farm already. It felt…surreal, everything around her was unchanged and yet here she was walking with people born in space. Her dreams had helped prepare her for this but the reality of it took some getting used to. But then she saw her house and her stomach sank even as she began to run.

 

“Your Majesty!” Stinger called but she ignored him even as they all ran.

 

“Mom? Oh, God, no. Nino?” She called as she ran into the house only to stop at the sight of a splice sitting at the dining table surrounded by Sargons.

 

“Good evening, Your Majesty.” The rat splice greeted calmly and she took a deep breath in order not to grab someone’s weapon and shoot him.

 

“Where's my family?” She demanded angrily.

 

“Well, we can all only hope that they remain unharmed.” Jupiter slapped him and Mr Night grimaced. “I see you have the standard issue Abrasax temper.”

 

“A transfer of title has already been processed. You and your Lord are trespassing in this precinct.” Tsing warned him, her crew all had their weapons out.

 

“We are aware of all current legalities. I have been instructed to offer your grace a proposal.”

 

“What proposal?” Jupiter asked, knowing it wouldn’t be good. Balem was proving to be a massive threat to her family. And yet he had always been the closest to Seraphi.

 

“You are to come with me to meet My Lord. There you will abdicate your title and in return My Lord guarantees that he will do everything in his power to see that no harm comes to you or your family.” Chicanery explained, calm, despite all the weapons pointing his way. He knew the young Queen wouldn’t allow them to shoot him and condemn her family.

 

“You can't do it, Your Majesty. You cannot trust these people. If you abdicate, you'll have nothing to protect yourself.” Tsing warned Jupiter who knew that already.

 

“You're going to kill them if I don't come with you.” Jupiter stated, the heat of rage cooling to become a cold burning fury.

 

“Your Majesty, I could not even consider such an abhorrent crime.”

 

“He's lying.” Caine snarled angrily, hating that his Queen was being put in such a position.

 

“You wound me, Mr. Wise.”

 

“If I were trying to wound you, Mr. Night, you wouldn't be breathing.” Caine snapped back.

 

“If it makes everyone feel warm and cosy, the Aegis is welcome to follow us.” Greeghan offered and no one believed him for a second.

 

“No. She won't be going anywhere with you.” Caine shifted slightly in front of her and Mr Night nodded.

 

“Very well. I will inform My Lord you have rejected his offer.”

 

“Wait.” Jupiter called and then gently tugged Caine around to face her. “This is my family.”

 

“It's too dangerous.” He pleaded.

 

“I know... but it's not your decision.” She smiled sadly at him and then moved past him to join Mr Night.

 

“A wise decision Majesty.” He offered and she glared coldly at him.

 

“If anything’s happened to my family I’ll kill you.” She answered and Caine was happy to see Night actually look worried by her threat. Soon they were gone and Tsing’s crew made their way back to the ship to follow them.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jupiter heard the massive doors slam shut behind her and looked out across the immense room to the other end where there was a raised dais with a floating couch on it. She could see the back of a head with dark hair and knew it was Balem. She stared at him, letting the emotions come and she found all she felt for Seraphi’s eldest child was disgust and anger. She began walking across the room, Aegis issued boots clicking softly as she walked. She kept her head held high, she wasn’t afraid of him. “Where's my family?” She demanded once close enough.

 

“You should have stayed dead.” He answered and she snorted.

 

“I am not your mother.” It was half warning, half statement and he finally turned to look at her.

 

“No, my mother never cleaned a toilet in her life.” And that proved he’d done his research on her since her gene print had been discovered.

 

“Maybe that was her problem.”

 

“My mother... My mother taught me what was necessary to rule in this universe.” He stood and walked towards the window.

 

“Like killing people?”

 

“I create life!” He yelled, arms held wide and then he turned to face her fully. “And I destroy it. Life... is an act of consumption... Jupiter. To live... is to consume. Now the human beings on your planet are merely a resource... waiting to be converted into capital. And this entire enterprise is just a small part in a vast... and beautiful machine defined by evolution, designed to a single purpose... to create profit.” He explained as if to a child.

 

“If that's what your mother taught you, then I can see why you hated her.” She admitted, she knew Seraphi could be cold but this was scary if he got it from her, would she end up thinking like that?

 

“I loved my mother.”

 

“And yet, you're trying to kill me.”

 

“My mother... made me understand that every human society is a pyramid and that some lives will always matter more than others. It is better to accept this... than to pretend it isn't... true.” He answered and it hit her like a sledgehammer.

 

“Is that why you killed her?” She asked, struggling to hide her shock at the revelation.

 

“How dare you?!” He screamed at her and she stood her ground. He had killed Seraphi but he would not kill her.

 

`````````````````````````````````

Caine stood on the bridge, staring into the swirling storms of Jupiter. He had failed his Queen. He had promised to work with Stinger and be her guard and he had already failed in his duty. It hurt to think of her down there, all along with only Seraphi’s scattered memories to guide her. He felt Stinger move up behind him and took comfort from his presence.

 

“I know because of who and what you are, you're unable to say this... so I'll say it for you. You're a Hunter... who's been searching for one thing his whole life. You survived so long without it, the fact that you may have found it terrifies you, but not as much as the fact that she's down there... buried in several tons of hurricane. And if you wanna see her again, then you take my advice... you get down there and you start digging.” Stinger finished and Caine looked back at him in shock before darting from the bridge, not seeing Stinger’s proud smile.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“This is a notice of abdication. You will confess your genetic incapacity to rule and you will return the title to its natural heir.” Balem held out the Sheave and she stared at him. Genetic incapacity, really? If she was genetically incapable, then technically so where the three siblings as they carried those same genes.

 

“Where's my family?” She asked instead of pointing this out. He waved his hand and the floor became transparent, revealing her family amongst the machinery she saw in her nightmares. “Mom! Oh, God. I... I will do whatever it is that you want, so long as the Aegis can get my family out of here safely.” She offered, mind whirling.

 

“You are in no position to negotiate.” He motioned to the Sargon who activated the machinery around her mother.

 

“Stop. Stop, stop, stop! I will do anything. Please, you win. I beg of you, stop. Please.” She hated begging but without someone to help her what else could she do? Yes she could fight but she was outnumbered. She had to buy time, the Aegis would come or some other opportunity would show itself.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Mr. Wise, as a matter of public record, I must inform you that I strongly advise against this reckless course of action that will almost certainly cost you your life.” Tsing called over the comm and Caine settled himself in the cockpit as he approached the planet.

 

“Understood.”

 

“Off the record, I will tell you that you're a man of rare courage... and I pray your aim is true.”

 

“Thank you.” He whispered as he hit the planet’s atmosphere, instantly having to fight the controls. He wasn’t Stinger with his amazing sight. He couldn’t predict where the lightning would strike, all he could do was aim straight ahead through the storms. He would not fail her.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“And hereby return the title to its original heir, Balem Abrasax.” Jupiter finished reciting as she held the Sheave that would take away everything she had just gained. At least she’d managed to help the Apini’s and Caine first. “Once I seal this... How long until you harvest the earth?”

 

“I can promise that you will not see it.” And that didn’t sound at all ominous.

 

“But how long?” she pushed, still playing for time.

 

“You knew nothing of harvesting before. Why should it matter now? Remember why you're here.”

 

“I came here to try to protect my family.” She whispered.

 

“Seal that sheave, and you and your family will return home safely.”

 

“If I don't seal this... you can't touch the earth, even if you kill me. Is that right?” She asked, dread filling her at what she was going to do. The good of the many outweigh the needs of the few, wasn’t that what Spock said? But this was her family!

 

“That planet belongs to me. It is my right.” He argued and she took a deep breath.

 

“Not anymore.” She stated, lifting her chin to stare at him defiantly.

 

“You have no idea what you're doing.” He warned.

 

“I am making sure that whatever you do to me and my family, you're not able to do to anyone else's.”

 

“This is not a game. I am not my brother or my sister. If you do not seal...”

 

“Beg pardon, My Lord.”

 

“Mr. Night!”

 

“It is an emergency! The grav-hull is ruptured. The gas is reacting to the stock works.” They all looked out to see the distant explosions and her heart soared with hope, they’d come for her.

 

“You seal it now. Seal it now!” Balem yelled and she smashed the Sheave to the ground, breaking it. Balem snarled and wrapped his hand around her throat, choking her.

 

“My Lord, is that advisable without the abdication?” Mr Night asked and then winced as her knee came up to connect with Balem’s groin. She then smashed her hands down on his spine, sending him to the floor.

 

“Kill her!” Balem screamed in a higher pitch than usual. As the guards aimed the ground opened up beneath her feet and she dropped into Caine’s arms. He moved to cover and set her down.

 

“Here, take this. Get your family out.” He handed her his mauler and went to leave but she grabbed his arm.

 

“Wait. In case we don't get the chance again.” She kissed him, needing to do this if it was the last thing she did. She didn’t know if it was love but she needed him. They broke for air and then Caine kissed her hungrily and she clung to him. He pulled back, panting slightly even as he pulled away.

 

“Go.” He ordered even as he took off, making the Sargons attack him rather than her even as she began moving her family away. She moved back towards the fight, not wanting to leave Caine to fight on his own when she saw Balem and aimed at him.

 

“You're just like her. You won't pull that trigger.” He sneered and she proved him wrong, shooting him in the leg. She ducked as something nearby exploded and then screamed as the floor gave way, sending Balem down a massive chute and then she followed.

 

“Jupiter!” Caine yelled, racing to get to her but Greeghan intercepted him. Caine snarled, baring his teeth in anger, how dare he keep him from her! They fought back and forth through the processing room until Greeghan took off with his tail wrapped around Caine’s throat. Despite that Caine still managed to break off a sharp piece of metal and ram it into the tail holding him. They tumbled down back into the room only to lay on the floor. Caine eventually moved, dragging himself towards the holes Jupiter had fallen through.

 

“You hurt me. And I'm gonna make you regret it.” Greeghan grabbed him but Caine managed to flip them around and slam him into the ground before removing his portal device, leaving the Sargon hanging through the floor, dead. He then stumbled, exhausted and hurt but he saw the family nearby and moved to them, knowing Jupiter would want him to get them out.

 

“Captain, I'm tracking a ping.” Chatterjee announced as they flew through the exploding refinery.

 

“Is it Her Majesty?”

 

“Signature unknown. Attempting to lock in.”

 

“This is Captain Tsing of the Aegis. We are tracking. Can you click back?”

 

“This is Caine.” His exhausted voice was heard through the bridge.

 

“Yes!” Stinger had known he would make it.

 

“I have the family. Can you extract?” He asked.

 

“Moving to your coordinate.” Tsing confirmed. The ship moved in and soon Caine was bringing the family aboard. “Caine, we can't wait long!” She warned once they were all aboard and he nodded, grabbing to of the emergency packs.

 

“Give me every second you can.” He took off, boots glowing, he had to find her.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jupiter managed to grab a mangled walkway and pull herself out of the flow, seeing Balem manage the same on the other side. They stared across the void at each other and then Jupiter was forced back as debris hit where she was standing. She ran into the building, trying to find a way up and out but the place was falling apart around her. Finally, she found a transport beam and jumped in, barely making it up. She ran through the corridors, looking for anything familiar and then she stumbled to a stop and turned to go another way as Balem appeared only to scream as he hit her with a pipe. He hit her again and again and she fell, curling to protect her vulnerable organs.

 

“Is this familiar, Mother?” He screamed. “Does some part of you remember this like I do? Well, this is how it began! We were fighting. Do you remember what you said?” He asked and she froze, real and phantom pain consuming her. It had been in her alcazar on Estruna, they’d been arguing over the RegeneX trade, Seraphi hadn’t used it in years…. Jupiter shuddered and then slammed her fingers into the wound on his eg, making him scream and release the pipe. She grabbed it and swung again and again until he was on the ground at the edge of the platform. “I remember what you said. You told me you hated your life. It's the truth. And you begged me to do it. You begged me to do it!” he screamed and she dropped the pipe, still panting for air.

 

“I am not your damn mother.” She stated coldly, no she wasn’t Seraphi. And she wouldn’t kill him, not like this. She turned away and there was an ominous groan before the platform began giving way. Balem screamed as he slid over the edge. Jupiter grabbed for anything and managed to hold on for a few seconds but it was useless. She screamed as she fell only to slam into something hard. She gasped and arms went around her. They landed and there was a flash of liquid around her, forming into an emergency decompression suite.

 

“Jupiter. Just breathe. Just breathe.” Caine soothed and she held on tight to him.

 

“My family?”

 

“They're safe.” He promised.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Medic!” Tsing called as a panel blew.

 

“We can't hold much longer!”

 

“Set a portal. Now!”

 

“Captain, I don't need to tell you how dangerous it is to...”

 

“Then don't! I promised every second I could.”

 

 

“Oh, no.” Caine saw the glow of the cruisers portal generator come online and scooped Jupiter up, pushing his boots abilities to the limit as he chased after the ship, using his shield occasionally to block flames and debris.

 

“Twelve ticks to portal.”

 

“Eruption imminent!”

 

“Portal's open!”

 

“Come on, Caine.” Stinger whispered, searching for a sign of his friend.

 

“Core-gen's about to blow!”

 

“Now!” Tsing commanded and the ship vanished to reappear above the Earth. “Everyone all right?”

 

“Aye, Captain.” Multiple voices answered.

 

“Captain, I don't understand, but I'm pinging Mr. Wise again.” Chatterjee called in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“Hello in there.” Caine panted and Stinger slumped in relief.

 

“Wise, where are you?”

 

“Why don't you take a look out your window? You might want to open the door for us or something.” He offered and then they spotted the two forms in suites floating outside. Soon one of the airlocks was opened and they were helped inside and out of the suits before being ushered into the sickbay for treatment. Caine was the worst thanks to Greeghan chewing on his shoulder but both were severely battered and bruised. The whole time he refused to leave her side and Jupiter simply held his hand.

 

 

Several hours later the whole family was transported back down and placed in their beds. The Keepers had already fixed the damage to the house thankfully. Jupiter wondered the silent house, Caine at her side until she walked out the front door. She took his hand and pulled him in, leaning up to kiss him.

 

Caine responded to the kiss, relieved that it hadn’t been the fight that had made her kiss him. he knew it was wrong, he was a defective Splice and she was a Queen but he couldn’t help responding to her. He needed her. “You need to go Caine. Organise things with Stinger so you can both get your wings and medical for Kiza. Captain Tsing can guard me till you’re back.”

 

“As you command.” He answered softly and she kissed him again.

 

“I’ll miss you.” She whispered and he smiled slightly at the admission. He reluctantly pulled away and left for the ship to arrange transport back to the legion, but only temporarily.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Jupiter. Jupiter, get up. Make the coffee.” Aleksa called as the alarm went off. “Jupiter.” She pulled the dividing sheet back to find Jupiter’s bed empty.

 

“Morning, Nino. Morning, mama.” Jupiter greeted happily as she carried in a tray with coffee and breakfast. The two women stared at her and then each other in shock. She was up and dressed before them! They left as soon as they were ready and went about their work cleaning houses.

 

“Jupiter.”

 

“Yeah?” She asked as she left the bathroom.

 

“Need help?”

 

“All done.” She smiled and they moved on to the next house. Jupiter scrubbed the toilet and then sat back, pulling her glove down to stare at the Seal glowing on her arm. She smiled softly and then went back to work. Vassily may love the business he’d build but her mother deserved more and now she could give her that. The money her stories made would never have been enough but now she had access to Seraphi’s bank accounts. They finally finished up and headed home for dinner. Jupiter just smiled as she ate, enjoying the very thing she had nearly lost, family.

 

“Big moment.” Vassily called and Jupiter looked at him. “Look, Jupiter... I know we don't always see eye to eye. But...well...” He pointed where Vladie was carrying in an oddly wrapped shape.

 

“For you, my dear.” Her aunt called and Jupiter got up to pull the newspaper off, revealing the telescope she’d wanted for years.

 

“Why, you guys? It's not even my birthday.”

 

“Vladie told us what you wanted the money for.” Nino answered and Jupiter swallowed. It was what she had told him the money was for since she couldn’t tell the truth. But she had wanted this too, a link to her father.

 

“We all pitched in.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Your father was good man... and I loved him very much. And you should have this.”

 

“Could we take it up to the roof?” Moltka asked and she nodded.

 

“Okay.” They got it up on the roof and took turns star gazing.

 

Jupiter focused it on her namesake when the others had left. The planet looked so untouched despite the death and destruction that had happened inside. She finally drew away and headed inside to sleep.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Caine lay on his stomach on the bed, fighting to keep his breathing even as the medics surrounded him. A mask was placed firmly against his face and he struggled to take deep breaths instead of panicking. But he had to do this to get his wings back. Then he could return to Jupiter, his Queen. He felt sleepy, his eyelids too heavy to keep open and everything was becoming dim and distant. Jupiter……….

 

The doctor tapped his hand briskly and when there was no response they got to work.

 

_TBC…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So movie events are over. 
> 
> Does no one like my Terminator fic? It’s got follows but no reviews!


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 5**

 

Jupiter slipped out of the house and walked down the street before calling up to the ship to be picked up.

 

“Welcome aboard your Majesty.” Tsing greeted her and Jupiter smiled.

 

“Hi. I just figured I need to do some work on figuring out what I’ve inherited and it’s not exactly something I can do at home.”

 

“Of course, you can use my office if you wish.”

 

“Thanks.” Jupiter followed the older woman inside and let her show her what to so. “Oh, I know you guys made it so I can call you on my phone but should I get one of those implants.” She indicated the little disc behind Tsing’s ear.

 

“I can arrange the procedure if you wish, the ships medics are fully qualified to implant one.”

 

“Alright, thanks again.”

 

“Very well.” She left Jupiter to it and she sat down at the desk to get to work. She didn’t remember writing a will so she needed to look it up and figure out where she stood.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kalique looked at the Sheave and shook her head before glancing up at the nearby statue and smiling. This had been unexpected. She had never imagined that her mother would have a recurrence and so soon after her death. Of course her impetuous brothers had to go and try something rather silly. Oh, she doubted the charges would stick to Titus, he may waste his inheritance on frivolities but he was very good at getting out of trouble. But Balem… she had expected better from him and now big brother was dead. She wondered what the girl was like, how much like mother she was. They hadn’t had the best of relationships and she did regret that, maybe this was a second chance for her as well. If only those hunters had managed to bring her, she could have been the one to guide her through the Ascension process and teach her what she needed to know. The girl would be wary of family now so she would have to be careful in her approach. With Balem dead and the recurrence present everything he had inherited from mother would be the girls. The rest would be split up between the three of them. Together the women of the Abrasax family could wield an enormous amount of power.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jupiter sat on the porch staring out over the fields. She’d made sure the house and truck were fully repaired until the house looked almost new, other than the beehives. The bees swirled lazily around her, feeling her contentedness and she smiled. Diomika had told her they were due back today so she’d driven out to the farm to await their arrival. Soon enough a small ship came to hover over the yard and she stood up, moving to the top of the stairs. The blue beam appeared and Kiza floated down. Then two figures dropped out of the ship, wings spread as they flew down and Jupiter ran down the stairs to meet them.

 

Caine landed seconds before Kiza and Stinger and looked up to see Jupiter running towards him. He caught her gently and then she was tugging his head down to kiss and he eagerly allowed it. He’d missed her so much, even if it had only been a few days. She pulled back after a bit and smiled up at him, one hand rising to cup his cheek.

 

“I missed you.” She whispered and he smiled.

 

“I missed you too.” He admitted.

 

She turned in his arms and smiled at the father and daughter pair. “Kiza, you’re better now?”

 

“Yes your Majesty.”

 

“That’s great. Looking good Stinger.” Jupiter smiled at him, noticing he looked younger now to. She knew what had been used to do that and the idea sickened her but she couldn’t force her views on them, she’d have to move slower.

 

“Thank you Majesty.” Stinger grinned at her, wrapping an arm around her daughter. They all walked back to the farmhouse. Stinger and Kiza headed to their rooms to settle in and Jupiter curled up on the couch, patting the spot beside her in offering.

 

Caine hesitated and she held her hand out so he gave in and sat beside her. She curled into his side and he cautiously wrapped an arm around her. Jupiter smiled in response and he was shocked again. He had wondered if seeing him with wings would change things, make her really see how different they were but here she was, cuddling with him. how could something so wonderful be happening to him? he was a defective splice and she was a Queen! Maybe if she didn’t remember Seraphi’s life it could be explained, she was a Tersie after all, but she did remember being Queen of the Universe. What did she see in him? He shivered as her hand ghosted over his feathers, the wings were a few models ahead of his originals and far more sensitive unless he changed the settings for fighting.

 

“How much feeing do they have?”

 

“At this setting a lot, for battle the sensations are dulled.”

 

“So an injury won’t incapacitate you.”

 

“Correct.” He smiled down at her and she grinned back.

 

“They look incredible.”

 

“I brought you back something.” He admitted, wondering if she would like the gift, but she had seemed rather interested in his.

 

“Oh?”

 

He reluctantly left her side only to return with a box. “Open it?” He asked and she did, finding a brand new pair of Skyjacker boots.

 

“Caine… this is great!” She hugged him tight and then went to examining the boots. “You’ll teach me to use them?”

 

“Of course your Majesty.” He agreed with a smile. “When do you have to be back home?”

 

“Katherine’s covering for me, we’re off on a weekend getaway so I don’t have to be home till tomorrow night.” She put the boots down and Caine began opening them for her even as she kicked her shoes off and then let him help her put the boots on. “I’ve been going up to the ship at night to get caught up on things and try to work out the inheritance. Balem’s estate could take years, decades, to sort out so I don’t have to deal with that part yet thankfully.” She stood up and they went outside. “So what’s next?” She asked even as he slipped the control glove onto her hand.

 

“Now you learn to surf.” He grinned and she smiled back even as he activated the boots for her.

 

Hours later they were curled together again, this time on the bed in the guest room. Caine had been very hesitant till she promised they would just cuddle. Caine was curled around her protectively even as she ran her fingers through his feathers absently. “I remember.” She whispered.

 

“Remember what?”

 

“They were on Estruna. Seraphi wanted to find an alternate to RegeneX. They argued and he struck her. He hit her over and over.” She shivered and Caine tightened his hold on her, nuzzling behind her ear even as he whined softly in distress.

 

“He can’t hurt you Majesty.” He whispered fiercely. Balem was dead, no longer a threat to his Queen. She rolled over to face him, staring into his eyes before reaching up to gently touch his cheek. She leant in and kissed him tenderly and Caine pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. “Jupiter.” He whispered and she smiled before settling against him and closing her eyes, needing sleep. Caine remained awake, keeping watch as she slept. He hated that she now remembered that, all because of Balem, she didn’t deserve to remember something so painful and traumatic.

 

_TBC…_


	6. ch6

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Probably my last update till the new year._

**Chapter 6**

Caine woke slowly, an unusual event for him, to the feel of a warm body curled in his arms. He slowly opened his eyes to find a head of dark hair resting against his chest, one of his wings stretched out protectively over her. He couldn’t believe he’d fallen asleep when he’d been determined to remain awake and watch over her. Somehow in their sleep they had shifted until they were so close together, their bodies entangled in a way that scared him for how good it felt. and they were so close he wouldn’t be able to get out of bed without waking her. All he could do was watch her sleep until after a while she stirred in his arms and then looked back at him with a sleepy smile he couldn’t help returning. “Morning.” She murmured.

 

“Good morning your Majesty.” He whispered and her smile widened as she rolled over to face him properly. She leant in and he shifted closer until they were kissing softly, something he had decided he enjoyed a lot. No one had ever kissed him before; he wasn’t a virgin but kissing had never been encouraged. He’d been an oddity and that had made him popular with certain types, humans who enjoyed the thrill of slumming it with a Splice, other Splices who wanted to be with a Lycantant without the risk from one who was normal, not a runt. No one was ever interested in him for who he was…. not till Jupiter, no matter how much it made no sense to him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Titus tossed the Sheave aside and stared out the view screen at space. How could his plans have gone so wrong? Wise had the girl and yet they had vanished before the ship he had sent arrived. They showed up at the Commonwealth only for Famulas and the men with her to be arrested and once again she got away. He needed her, before she learnt to much of their ways. She was his only path to further riches and yet she kept slipping through his fingers. She would be wary of any invitation he sent now and most likely too well guarded. Balem’s fate showed she was no weakling, not that he missed his elder brother and he could use the inheritance eventually coming his way. He had to have Jupiter, either at his side as the docile wife or dead with him as her sole heir. He didn’t really care which, although the idea of her under his control was enticing.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jupiter smiled as she watched Caine and Stinger messing around in the yard, obviously getting used to their new wings. So much had changed for them in such a short time, they needed this. She hated the fact she’d have to leave soon but Caine had agreed to join her on-board every night once she could sneak out of the house, something she was working on. Her mother deserved better than the life she had, surely being a Queen meant she could fix her families lives. For now though she could just enjoy the sun and the sight of two shirtless men rough housing.

 

Two hours later Caine followed her down the street towards her home before kissing her gently and vanishing to keep watch over her as she went about her life. She knew she couldn’t keep the double life up for long, the sleep she was losing was not good, but until she had some solid plans it would have to do.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I guess you can say my family's complicated the way that most families are complicated.” Jupiter admitted as she slowly worked on putter her boots on properly under Caine’s watchful eyes. They were on the roof of the building he had used as his base all those days earlier, had it really only been days? They’d eaten hotdogs for dinner and now were getting ready to fly before returning to Stinger’s for the weekend.

 

“You think you'll ever tell them?” he asked and she finished with the last connection.

 

“What, that I own the earth? Are you kidding me? They'd have me locked up. And I wouldn't blame them either. Besides... I'm still trying to understand exactly what it means myself.”

 

“Well, maybe it just means that Your Majesty's planet has a different future than the one that was planned for it.” He offered as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

 

“Say that again.” She whispered, leaning against him.

 

“You mean... "Your Majesty"?” he asked with the slightest of smiles and she smiled up at him.

 

“That really works for me.” She admitted, not that he hadn’t realised thanks to his enhanced senses.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” She whispered and he leant in for a short kiss.

 

“All right. Come on.” He stepped away and dropped his coat to allow his wings to spread out.

 

“That ain't bad either. Well, I can get used to this.” She grinned and he chuckled.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Watch this.” She turned and jumped from the building, easily surfing through the air even as Caine took off behind her, staying close in case.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Greetings your Majesty.” The perky voice had Jupiter biting back a groan but she had worked with him before and that was why she had requested his services.

 

“Hello Advocate Bob.” She managed to smile for the android as he put the Sheaves he was carrying down.

 

“I understand you requested my assistance?”

 

“Yes, or if you can’t help then a recommendation. I need help working out my inheritance, as well as the ongoing case against Titus and a few legal issues on Earth.”

 

“I will be happy to help your Majesty.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I will have the relevant laws downloaded by tomorrow and can give you my contract then.” He offered and Jupiter nodded. He left and she slumped back. One thing she needed was her own place for this, she couldn’t keep commandeering the Captain’s office. But that meant getting one of Seraphi’s ships out of mothballs and to Earth since she didn’t want to deal with anyone wanting to see her having to come down to the surface. She also had to begin looking over her new holdings soon. It was enough to give her nightmares.  And then warm hands were hesitantly resting on her shoulders and she relaxed at Caine’s touch, looking back up at him with a tired smile.

 

“Things will get better soon.” He tried.

 

“I hope so.” She stood up and they left the office for the bedroom she used on-board where they lay together on the bunk.

 

“The guard arrives tomorrow.” He murmured, running his fingers through her unbound hair.

 

“Mmm. Guess I have to meet them all?”

 

“Stinger and I will first, just to be safe.” He promised.

 

“Alright.” She reached up to gently trace a pointed ear and he bit back a groan at the sensation. Hearing it she added a little more pressure to the touch, wanting to make him feel good.

 

“Jupiter.”  He whimpered, eyes closing as she continued to stroke the skin, her other hand moving through his hair, gently scratching at his scalp.

 

“Ask me to stop and I will.” She promised softly, lips ghosting over his lips and then down his throat and Caine gasped, he’d never felt anything like this before. His hands fisted the sheets even as he whined in need. Jupiter watched in awe at how quickly such a powerful warrior could be brought to his knees. She’d never dreamed of seeing him like this and yet here they were. But the bunk was small and the vessel hardly private. She kissed him again, slipping her hand from his scalp down to slip under the waistband of the loose pants he wore to bed, gently stroking him. It didn’t take long at all for him end up a boneless mess on the bunk, panting for air. She gently stroked his face and hair in a calming manner and then went to get a cloth for him to clean up with.

 

“I…. you didn’t…” Caine actually stammered and she smiled.

 

“I’m fine Caine, this was for you.” She kissed him softly again. “Anything more and we need a bigger bed and assured privacy.”

 

He nodded drowsily and for once she got to watch as he fell asleep, holding him gently. How long had it been since someone had done this for him?  It must have been before he was court martialled and she knew he had to have had lovers before her. She only hoped she was as good as they had been. She loved Caine and wanted him with her for the rest of their lives. She hadn’t been sure, back on Jupiter, if it was lust or love but she was sure now. He had come back to her.

 

_TBC…._

_Short but not much free time. Merry Christmas all._


	7. ch7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 7**

Caine woke slowly, something he was getting used to now. He could feel someone watching but felt no threat so he relaxed in the arms that were around him before opening his eyes to find Jupiter smiling at him. usually she fell asleep first and slept longer than him so…he shifted and then he remembered as his pants moved against him. Oh.

 

“Hey.” She whispered and he shifted up to kiss her.

 

“Hey.” He greeted back once they’d parted, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“I feel asleep and didn’t…”

 

“No Caine, there’s nothing to be sorry for, this was for you.” Further conversation was halted as the door chimed. Jupiter got up and pulled on her robe. “Enter.”

 

“I apologise for the intrusion your Majesty.” Captain Tsing bowed to her.

 

“What is it?”

 

“The cruiser carrying you Guard appointment has arrived early.”

 

“Wonderful.” She looked to Caine who slipped out of bed to redress in his normal armour. “Can you please call Stinger and let him know they’ll be coming to the farm.”

 

“Of course.” She left and Caine slipped his mauler into the holster even as Jupiter went to splash some water on her face before getting dressed. “What do I wear to meet my Guards?”

 

“A normal entitled wears something….” He frowned and she sighed.

 

“Ostentatious and hard to move in?” She offered and he nodded. “Well I’m not normal and I don’t have anything like that.” She dug out the Aegis uniform she’d been given at the start and slipped that on, tying her hair back in a braid before securing her Skyjacker boots. She looked up to find Caine smiling at her. “What?”

 

“It suites you.” He offered and she smiled, kissing him before they left the cabin to return to Earth.

 

The closer they got to leaving the ship the more tension she could feel in him as they walked. She glanced up at him and saw the tight way he had his jaw clenched. “Caine?” he glanced down at her and she saw it, the flicker of fear, but why? This shouldn’t be dangerous. “What is it?”

 

“Nothing Your Majesty.”

 

“Caine…” she nudged him into an alcove and went up on her toes to gently cup his face in her hands. “Hey, come on, talk to me.” She whispered.

 

“There’ll…” he closed his eyes soaking up her touch. He had forgotten they were coming, she’d know soon.

 

Jupiter frowned and then it hit her. “Caine I don’t care. I know everyone says you’re a runt, defective but you aren’t. You are Caine Wise, the man who saved my life multiple times, the one….” She took a shaking breath, it was hard to say it, years of her Mother’s example ingrained but he needed to hear it. “I love you. That’s what matters.” She kissed him softly and Caine leant into her, slowly opening his eyes.

 

He straightened up, looking down into eyes full of love, no one had ever loved him before. He just hoped it was enough. “We’ll be late.” He urged her back into the hall and then he made sure she stepped into the beam before dropping from the ship himself, winging his way down slowly, ensuring she was safe. She had her boots on so if the beam did cut out she wouldn’t fall. They landed at the same time and went to greet Stinger and Kiza.

 

“Your Majesty.” Stinger bowed and she smiled at him.

 

“Sorry for the early wake up.” She offered as he led them around the house to where a ship had landed behind it.

 

“No problem at all.” They came to a stop in front of a group standing at military attention.

 

Jupiter looked them all over, taking in the mix of splices curiously until she spotted one with familiar yet different features. He was tall and muscular with dark tanned skin and pointed ears, Lycantant. She heard the soft growl from Caine and out of sight of the others, pressed her hand to his. She saw the newcomer rake his gaze over Caine and sneer.

 

Stinger also caught the look and stepped forward, wings held close and yet so they were obvious. These may be Royal Guard but Stinger and Caine were Skyjackers, the elite of the elite. “I am Stinger Apini, joint head of her Majesties security with Caine Wise. If any of you have issues with that say so now. Otherwise you will follow the Orders either of us gives you. Clear?” Caine moved to stand beside Stinger, head held high, they believed in him, that was all that mattered. Various positive answers were given and Jupiter moved forward to be introduced before going to bed in Stinger’s house.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jupiter pressed her Seal to the Sheave and then handed it back to Bob who smiled cheerily. “How may I assist you, Your Majesty?”

 

Jupiter leant back into the couch, at least she had a space lawyer now. “First I need somewhere to meet with people that isn’t on Earth. So you need to see if any of Seraphi’s ships are still around and appropriate or purchase one if they aren’t. also I need an inventory of all the planets I own as well as lists of any remaining staff. Here on Earth I need citizenship for myself and all my family for America. I’ll also need bank accounts here and I need a place to live that my guard approve of. I also need some sort of explanation for this that my family will accept.”

 

“Of course Your Majesty, I shall begin at once.” He bowed and then left, needing access to the ship to send messages.

 

Well the ball was officially rolling now. She didn’t know how long it would take for the legal matters, bureaucracy moved slowly after all, but she was now Entitled so it would move faster than it had. Soon she would legally be allowed to live in America, her Mom could find a better job or even not work again. But she also knew there were two things…. two people she was avoiding dealing with. Titus and Kalique because she honestly didn’t know how to deal with them. Legal proceedings against Titus were out of her hands now but she doubted anything would come of it. It was Kalique she was most worried about, she had yet to make a move but she was always the better planner. Hands came to rest on her shoulders and she relaxed. “Have fun whipping them into shape?” She asked as Caine massaged her tense muscles.

 

“Stinger’s loving it. They’re adequate for now but they could be a lot better.”

 

“Still better than Balem’s robo gaurds though?”

 

“Of course.” Balem had been smart, mixing Sargons in with the standard robotic guard and that fight had been the toughest since Titus had freed him, in the end luck in where they’d landed had played a role in his winning. But he was getting back to true fighting fit thanks to training with Stinger and getting his wings back.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“So when are you bringing this boy home to meet us?”

 

“Nino…” Jupiter shook her head as she carried the trash downstairs.

 

“What? You have been seeing him for two months now, is he shy?”

 

“No, he has a…. complicated work timetable.”

 

“He’s not dangerous is he?”

 

“No Nino. The work is completely legit, he works private security and no, not the mob. It makes getting time together hard.”

 

“You will make it work if it is really love.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Fang watched their Queen walk across the open ground in front of the house. She was…. not what he or any of the Squad had expected when they had been informed of their permanent assignment to a Royal. Then again she was a Recurrence from a world meant for Harvest. Everything from her clothes to her hair to her speech was wrong. And they way that mistake was always with her, as if it had any right to be near a Royal, let alone the Queen of the Abrasax… didn’t she know what it had done? How it had disgraced its creator and shamed the other Wise splices? And now they were all expected to answer to the defective runt. It wasn’t right! Maybe he should have spoken up when Apini offered them the chance to leave but a permanent guard posting was rare.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Your Majesty.” Bob held out the Sheave, looking very pleased and she took it, skimming over the information before smiling.

 

“Very well done, thank you.” She was now a legal citizen of America, as were her whole family. They also had money. Apparently Bob had traced her Father to his own Diplomat Father and then on to a British branch of the family. From there he found a recently dead second-uncle with no living heirs and had slipped the money in through him as an inheritance for her. The citizenship papers had been backdated, showing their entry into the country as legal with a later application and acceptance as citizens. Now she could ensure her mother, aunt and cousins got the life they should have.

 

“As to the other matter, there is one ship that is a possibility.” He handed over another Sheave with the schematics and details of one of Seraphi’s ships. “It was commissioned briefly before the Queen’s death and so is unused. It is of course rather outdated but possible modifications and their cost are listed. There is also information on a brand new ship available for sale, it was commissioned for Lord Balem and with his death it will be sold to the highest bidder. It is also customisable.”

 

“Thank you Bob, I’ll let you know which option to pursue tomorrow.”

 

“Of course Your Majesty. You currently own eight planets, including the Queen’s Alcazar on Estruna. Only the Alcazar is staffed and minimally at that. I can begin searching for new staff, should I search among those seeking to have their contracts bought or would you prefer to choose a Splicer and have your staff purpose made?” Bob offered and Jupiter took a deep breath.

 

Made… she hadn’t even thought of that, how people thought it was alright to mix genetics and make people to suite a purpose. She knew Seraphi had used both options when searching for staff. Splices tended to be more loyal than human staff. At least she had a good reason for her choice. “It will take too long to hire a Splicer and have staff custom bred.” And her voice didn’t waver once in that statement! “Begin looking for people who need their contract bought.”

 

“Of course your Majesty.” Bob left and she stood, walking into the kitchen to make lunch, needing something todo.

 

“Jupiter?” Kiza called softly as she walked in, seeing the bees buzzing around the young Queen, obviously agitated.

 

“I…” She took a deep breath. “Just something Bob said, about staff and Splicers.”

 

“Oh.” Kiza joined her to begin washing up. “Guess it seems odd to you to have staff made.”

 

“Odd? It’s wrong. No one should be treated like that.” Jupiter put the knife down and sighed. “If you don’t mind me asking, your contract?”

 

“Dad owns it, don’t ask me how cause he’s never told me.”

 

“Good.” At least Kiza was safe, Stinger would do anything to protect his daughter. “But could you use a job?”

 

“What sort of job?”

 

“Helping me not make a mess of things?”

 

“What, like a Seneschal”?” Kiza blinked in shock and Jupiter thought about it.

 

“I guess? You know more than I do about what’s going on in the universe. I just…I need someone I can trust and there’s no way your Dad or Caine could do it.”

 

“I would be honoured, Jupiter I’m a second generation splice, we don’t get positions like this.”

 

“Yeah well, traditions are made to be broken.” They shared a grin. “I’ll have Bob set you up.”

 

“Thank you. I won’t let you down.”

 

_TBC…._


	8. ch8

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 8**

Jupiter looked over the schematics of both ships, torn. Either option meant more work, Seraphi’s ship needed some serious updating and redecorating. Balem’s was unfinished and would also need decorating. She smiled as the bed dipped as Caine joined her, leaning over her shoulder to look at what she was reading. She shifted to lean against him, one of his arms wrapping around her waist. “What do you think?”

 

“Seraphi’s would take longer.” He pointed out.

 

“True, but…”

 

“Owning something of Balem’s does not appeal to your Majesty?” He offered and she nodded.

 

“Choose whichever makes you happy Jupiter, Stinger doesn’t mind you using the farm.” He kissed her shoulder, enjoying the fact there was bare skin available due to the thin straps of her top. He was liking the warmer weather for the extra skin revealed.

 

“Seraphi’s it is then.” She turned her head to kiss him. “Now I just have to figure out the least ostentatious way to decorate I can get away with.” She mock-groaned and he chuckled. She put the Sheaves aside and turned to face Caine.

 

His chest was bare, leaving his wings free although they were securely tucked into his back for the night. She put a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him to lie down on his back, he stared up at her trustingly and that trust made her heart swell. She knew how hard it was for him to trust anyone. She smiled and then leant in to kiss him, happy when his arm came up so he could slide his fingers into her hair. He was starting to accept that she wouldn’t push him away and he was allowed to touch her. She shifted to straddle his hips, breaking the kiss long enough to pull her top up and over her head, watching his eyes widen. It was funny to see such a reaction considering he had redressed her after the clinic mess. He swallowed and then his hands skimmed up her sides ever so gently. She was quite content to spend time kissing and letting him explore her skin. Eventually she shifted off him and he whined softly at the loss of contact but then watched with wide eyes as she stripped the rest of her clothes off. She reached for his pants and he obediently lifted his hips to allow her to pull them off. She wasn’t worried about disease, he’d had a recode when he got his wings and she’d been fully checked over at the refinery battle. But there was one other worry.

 

“Caine?” Her hand stroked over his skin and he gasped in pleasure.

 

“Majesty?”

 

“Are you…do we need precautions? I’m not on the pill.”

 

He frowned in confusion. Precautions? It was hard to think of anything but her hands on his body. “Not sick.”

 

“I know.” She kissed him again. “Pregnancy precautions.” She whispered against his lips and Caine whimpered before shaking his head. Defective runts weren’t allowed to breed. “Oh Caine.” She choked back tears, the wrongs done to him just kept mounting up. She would have loved to have his children one day. She knew he would have been a wonderful Father.

 

Sensing her sadness Caine lifted his head to kiss her again. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, would she leave him now? But she smiled at him and tugged him over until she was lying on her back beneath him. She pulled him closer and he glanced at her one more time for confirmation before pushing inside her as gently as he could. He wasn’t a stranger to sex, but this? This was different, so different to anything he’d experienced before.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jupiter managed to act totally shocked when a member of the crew showed up, dressed in a fancy suit, with a briefcase full of paperwork for her, claiming her inheritance and papers from a newly dead relative. The family was really in shock as Jupiter became a millionaire and joint British and American citizen. As the ‘official’ left they exploded into chatter in a mix of languages.

 

“So, what will you do now?” Vassily asked and Jupiter smiled.

 

“Take a vacation?” she offered and they laughed.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jupiter walked into the large docking bay of her new ship. It had finally arrived and it was very impressive. Slightly bigger than the one Titus had her taken too it was less gaudy then his thankfully. The colours were muted and calming in light blues and greens. The golden statuary common to Entitled ships was unfortunately present but not as obvious. Understated wealth was what she was going for, not ostentatious. Only Caine followed her in once she had reached what was to be her chambers. They included a receiving room, private dining room, office, guard room and then the massive bedroom, closet and bathroom.

 

“Greeting your Majesty, I am Lindesay, your chamber presence. Is there anything I can help you with?”

 

“No thank you, mute.” She answered. It was creepy to have her room talking to her. She took off her boots and collapsed onto the bed. “This is too much.” She sighed and Caine sat beside her, taking her hand.

 

“It is what is expected of your Majesty.”

 

“I know.” Then she grinned at him. “Did you see the pool posing as a bath? Want to join me?” she teased and Caine grinned.

 

“Yes Majesty.”  

 

She stood up and began stripping on the way to the room, Caine following her.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jupiter accepted the call and bit back a sigh as Kalique appeared on the screen. She was actually surprised she hadn’t contacted her before, especially with Balem’s death.

 

“Greetings your Majesty, I am Kalique Abrasax, second primary of the House Abrasax. O am sorry it has taken so long to contact you but with Balem’s death and that mess with Titus, I thought I should wait. Congratulations on navigating the ascension process so quickly. It is my wish that we can get to know each other well and I offer you any help you may need adjusting to your new life. I hope we can meet in person soon.” Kalique’s smiling visage vanished and Jupiter leant back in the chair.

 

“Pretty much what we expected.” Stinger commented and she nodded. “We haven’t dug up anything that would suggest she blames you for Balem’s death or is planning anything against you at this time. It could be she thinks you’ll be very mouldable and that she can use you.”

 

“I really hate politics.” She groaned and Stinger chuckled. “I don’t want to alienate her unless I have to…. So where do I meet her?”

 

“If you want to do so from a position of power then Seraphi’s alcazar would be the best. Going to her will put you in a weaker position.”

 

“I guess we better look into the situation on Estruna more closely then.”

 

“We will leave immediately.” He stood and bowed before leaving her office. Jupiter forced herself to go back to looking over the Sheaves of information on just how much of Seraphi’s empire she had already or would eventually inherit. Some of it would depend on how Balem’s estate was broken up between the three of them and that could take decades. Eventually Caine arrived to usher her off to dinner, they’d be at Estruna by the time they got up in the morning.

 

_TBC…._


	9. ch9

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Sorry for the wait_

**Chapter 9**

Caine stayed right at her side as Jupiter stepped onto Estruna for the first time since Seraphi’s death. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath even as Kiza began excitedly chatting to the guards, keeping their attention off Jupiter while she got her bearings. Finally, Jupiter squeezed his hand and began to walk towards the massive, sprawling building. The gardens were grown around and into the building, helping to almost hide it. The building looked like something out of Lord of the Rings and it was the most impressive place she’d ever seen. Caine pressed a little closer and slightly in front of her as a woman approached, dressed in subdued black, and as she got closer it became obvious she was a splice.

 

She curtsied as soon as she was a few feet away. “Welcome home Your Majesty, I am Athene, the caretaker of your alcazar. I apologise that things may not be to the expected standard Your Majesty.”

 

“I understand Athene, we have brought new staff to get the place back to what it should be. This is Kiza Apini, my Seneschal. Stinger Apini and Caine Wise are the heads of my security and this is advocate Bob, my lawyer. My Royal Guard and the staff should be arriving over the next hour or so. I hope you don’t mind me asking, but Seraphi’s been dead for a long time, how has this place been staffed?”

 

“Instructions for the basic upkeep of the Alcazar were included in Your Majesties will. A contract is kept with my Splicer to ensure staffing remains at a certain level.”

 

“Okay, thank you. For now, I want to settle in so if you could show me to my room? Give Kiza a room close by please. I assume there is a place for the guards.”

 

“Of course, Your Majesty, this way please.” She led them into the building, discreetly pointing to the security command centre and guard area where Stinger left them.

 

Jupiter’s suite was massive, taking up an entire wing of the home but it did have a room off to the side that was perfect for Kiza. Beside her own sleeping room was a small one that Caine officially claimed as her bodyguard. It meant they could be discrete if necessary which he was glad about, he didn’t want to cause any problems for her. “Mute,” she called even as the chamber presence began to announce itself. “And turn off the floating furniture please.” They waited as the furniture settled on the floor before sitting on the couch together.

 

“Are you alright?” Caine asked, able to smell the emotional turmoil she was in as she curled into his side.

 

“Yes…no…maybe?” She groaned. “Being here…the memories are stronger than ever of Balem…”

 

“He’s dead your Majesty, he can never harm you again,” Caine promised, wrapping his arms around her and Jupiter clung to him.

 

Eventually she pulled back and wiped her eyes. “They’re just memories,” she whispered. “I have other things to worry about.”

 

Caine smiled as he watched her gather herself, she was so strong. “There is a chance she will try to have you killed,” he warned.

 

“I know, but not for Balem’s death, they were never close.” They waited as servants brought in her bags and unpacked her growing wardrobe. There were jeans and shirts, a few copies of the Aegis uniform she favoured and a two Earth style formal dresses, one in deep green and the other a lighter blue. Neither was appropriate for her first meeting with Kalique which was why a bevy of tailors were soon admitted and Caine sat back and watched on in amusement as Kiza joined them in turning Jupiter into a dazzling Queen.

 

Jupiter stood on the raised platform as Kiza and the tailors went over various designs and colours, using holograms to make them appear around her. eventually they all agreed on three different gowns to start. She’d managed, with Kiza’s help, to keep them away from the truly crazy fashions. One of the dresses was a light purple and sheer in sections with a form fitted bodice that gave way to a fuller skirt. The bodice had a v-neckline with thin straps and a plunging back which made her glad for ‘space bra’s’. and that was the simplest of the three gowns, she was starting to feel like a Barbie doll. This was a lot different to trying on some of Katherine’s gowns for fun. Finally, they were done and the tailors left to construct the gowns while Kiza went to make sure everything would be ready. “It’s a good thing my family think I am on a world cruise,” she commented as she sat back on the couch with Caine.

 

“You’ll be needed offworld more and more.”

 

“I know,” she kissed his cheek, “I’ll have to move interstate or something to give me a reason not to be around.” She didn’t like thinking about it but she couldn’t stay in Chicago and then be offworld, it would cause too many questions she didn’t want to answer. How could she explain all of this to her family?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jupiter stood in the grand receiving hall, dressed in the purple, more casual, gown. Kalique’s ship had arrived in orbit ten minutes ago. Stinger and Kiza had gone to meet her party on the landing platform while Caine remained Jupiter’s shadow, the rest of her guard spread through the room. She could ascend the dais and sit in the ‘throne’ but she wasn’t comfortable doing that, not now and maybe not ever. The massive doors opened and Jupiter got her first real look at Kalique, she had obviously used RegeneX quite recently. Kalique smiled and Jupiter couldn’t help smiling back, she knew the older woman had some kind of agenda, but it was nice to be greeted kindly rather than having her family kidnapped. “Welcome to Estruna,” Jupiter greeted as Kalique held her hands out. She took them and let Kalique study her.

 

“It is wonderful to meet you, Your Highness. I knew but…it really is astonishing to see. I am so sorry about that mess with Balem, he always was highly strung,” Kalique smiled and Jupiter kept smiling as well despite wanting to roll her eyes at that comment. Let the verbal fencing begin.

 

Six hours later she stood in her bedroom and allowed Caine to gently undo her dress, letting it pool on the ground as she stepped out of it. She was exhausted and worried, she still couldn’t figure out what Kalique wanted, it couldn’t be another chance of closeness with someone who looked like her Mother. But what else? Jupiter’s inheritance?

 

“It will be alright,” Caine whispered as he went to work on undoing the complicated pin system in her hair.

 

Kiza bustled in and Jupiter didn’t even blush anymore at being seen in only her tiny undergarments. “Are you okay?”

 

“Tired,” Jupiter admitted. “How does Kalique like her room?”

 

“It’s fine apparently,” Kiza shrugged. “Just think, three more days and she’s gone.”

 

“Great.”

 

“Get some sleep Your Majesty,” Kiza left the room and Caine lifted Jupiter, carrying her into the bath where he attentively washed her before taking her to bed and curling up with her.

 

_TBC…_


	10. ch10

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 10**

Jupiter and Kalique walked along one of the open verandas, their assorted guards and attendants following along. Jupiter was mostly focused on not tripping on her train as they walked, Kalique made it look so easy.

 

“I always loved it here,” Kalique murmured as she touched a flower. “My own alcazar is based off this one, you must come visit soon.”

 

“I would like that,” Jupiter smiled, it was easy to like Kalique, even while she reminded herself that every Abrasax had an agenda.

 

“Of course, you must see to your retinue, it will do for now, but I will send you a list of appropriately ranked minor houses who can be added. And livery will need to be chosen as well, can’t have your people looking like a rabble.”

 

“I don’t use Seraphi’s?” Jupiter asked curiously, maybe she should read the Code and Conduct more deeply, there were things she didn’t remember after all.

 

“You could…but that was last updated many fashions ago. You could use it is a basis I suppose. And of course, you need a full wardrobe for the upcoming season,” Kalique smiled at her, looking forward to guiding her through Entitled parties. “You will also need a personal symbol, mine is the dragonfly, Titus uses a dragon and Balem used the pantheler, similar to the panther of your world but it has wings and can fly.”

 

“Wow,” she would have to think carefully about what symbol she wanted and its meaning.

 

Kalique laughed softly and took Jupiter’s hand. “Do not worry too much, Recurrences are given leeway while they learn, especially Terrsies.”

 

Jupiter nodded, hesitant, but Kalique should know the truth and she was leaving in a few hours.

 

“Is something the matter dear?”

 

“When Balem was…trying to kill me, he admitted something you should know. It’s about your Mother.”

 

That got Kalique’s attention. “He knew something of her death? It hit him so hard, he was always the closest to Mother, even if they did quarrel more often towards the end.”

 

“He knew everything…I’m sorry Kalique. Balem killed her, beat her to death just like he tried to do to me. The things he said…he was a madman, ranting…”

 

Kalique sighed and sat down, staring off into the distance. RegeneX can reverse physical aging but perhaps the mental affects…well,” she smiled wistfully. “Balem was different after her death, now I know why. I do not blame you for his death.”

 

“I didn’t kill him, he fell,” Jupiter answered the unasked question and Kalique nodded.

 

“I am afraid you have inherited quite the mess Jupiter. It is not uncommon for there to be, shall we say, infighting, in the Royal families but for a Second Primary to kill the First…that is unheard of.” Kalique reached out and clasped Jupiter’s hands in hers. “You are now First Primary, Queen of the Abrasax. With that will come many threats to your life, I shall never be one of them.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jupiter sat with her tailors and Kiza, several of her guard spread around as they looked over designs and colours. Kalique had left the evening before and everyone felt more relaxed once her ship had portaled away. It was something of a relief when Stinger joined them, and they could pick his brain for what her guards would find functional while also being attractive.

 

“How about this?” Kiza giggled as her Father blanched.

 

Jupiter glanced at Caine who was on duty and saw the quick smirk at Stinger’s reaction. She hated it when he took a guard rotation, she preferred him at her side. She picked up another drawing and then grabbed one she had previously discarded. “What about the pants from this one with the jacket from that one,” Jupiter suggested. The pants were form fitting but of a material that would allow for easy movement. The jacket had a high, stiff collar, a double row of fasteners and long sleeves with wide cuffs. Underneath was a simple tunic style shirt sleeveless and falling to mid-thigh.

 

Stinger looked it over and nodded, “Should be easy enough to alter the jacket and tunic for wings as well.”

 

“And plenty of hidden pockets for weapons,” Kiza teased and he shrugged, why deny it when it was true?

 

“What colours have you chosen your Majesty?” Selucia, the head seamstress asked.

 

“This dark blue and then this lighter, silvery blue for the tunic,” she pointed to the sample and then smiled as she looked over symbol ideas. “This symbol,” she touched an image of a butterfly, dredging up what it meant on earth from one of Aunt Nino’s books, a butterfly stood for transformation and the ability to change minds. It was perfect for her.

 

“Now, your gown for the opening party of the season?”

 

Jupiter sighed but nodded and, in the end, she had a flowing gown of white with golden embroidery with an over layer of rich, deep blue that formed partial sleeves and the train. It was based on a gown she had seen in history books, worn by the Empress Maria Feodorovna of Russia in the early twentieth century, although her dress had been purple rather than blue. It was her way of honouring her own heritage, she just wished her Mother could see her in it. Jupiter’s also had the flair of an Entitled’s gown with the fabrics unlike anything found on earth, was more form fitting than the Empress would have worn and came with an elaborate headdress full of butterflies and pearls. The tailors soon left to begin work on everything and Jupiter slumped back. “It’s crazy that picking clothes, not even trying them on, is so tiring!”

 

That got laughter from Kiza and Stinger and since she was looking at Caine she caught the amusement in his eyes. She grinned as Caine relaxed when Dai’ki came to relieve him, the feline splice quickly standing on guard, and patted the couch beside her so Caine walked over to join her, sliding to his knees in front of her, not comfortable sitting beside her with the other guards in the room. He sat stiffly, as if waiting for a reprimand, but instead Jupiter let her hand rest at the nape of his neck, gently caressing warm skin and he relaxed.

 

Caine bit back a sigh as her touch melted away the tension and the fears that always started creeping in when he wasn’t at her side. Even standing guard in the same room, standing with the others, that little voice would speak up, saying this was when she would realise he was a mistake. He wasn’t a Pleasure Splice which would be acceptable up to a point, as a play thing, he was a soldier, bred for war. Making it worse was his past, he had seen the looks from Kalique and her guards when they had seen him, the next visit her guard compliment had been larger. He was tolerated among Jupiter’s guards because of Stinger and because they would not risk the chance of a Royal assignment by saying anything when it was obvious he held Jupiter’s favour. He had never felt for anyone else what he did for her, he assumed it was love. He would rather die than ever leave her service. He leant back into her and he smelt the surge of emotions it caused, all good ones.

 

Stinger watched Caine, seeing the change in him the longer he was with Her Majesty. He was far more relaxed than Stinger could remember him ever being when part of his squad. Caine had never fit in anywhere and yet it seemed he fit right at the side of an Entitled…and in her bed. With any other Entitled he would be terrified for Caine being in such a position, but not with Jupiter. He knew she would fight for Caine just like he would for her. He would do everything in his power to ensure they remained safe.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Caine kept an arm wrapped around Jupiter as she slept curled into his body, seeking the extra warmth he generated. They were both naked beneath the thin sheet and he could smell them still, even hours later. She was so amazing, she was everything he had ever dreamed of having but had known he never would. He had expected to die in battle… then in Deadland…he had learnt not to dream.

 

He’d been alone all his life, never wanted, even by his ‘siblings’ and Splicer. Stinger and Kiza had been the first people to ever want him around, to show kindness and he had ruined it by killing an Entitled. And worse, he had dragged them down with him and he had hated himself for it. That was why he had jumped at Titus’ offer, not for himself but for them. He’d made a name for himself in the Legion, he knew he was the best when it came to tracking, he had no doubts in his abilities there and even after years in ‘prison’ he hadn’t lost those skills. Everything had changed when Jupiter had woken from the attack at the clinic and turned his world upside down. He kept expecting her to push him away, to realise how many problems his presence in her life would cause but no matter what she didn’t and slowly he was beginning to believe that she never would.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Excuse me My Lord?” The young deer splice cautiously entered her Lord’s chambers where he was relined on a couch, admiring the view.

 

“What is it Breena?” he picked up his glass and sipped at the contents.

 

“Your legion contact sent this.” She kept her head bowed as she passed the Sheave over, ears twitching in agitation from his mood.

 

He activated the Sheave and read the message, rage building as he did until he threw it across the room. “Get out!” He snarled, and everyone scrambled out of the room, Breena pausing to grab the Sheave. Once in the hall she looked at the message and swallowed, understanding her Lord’s rage as she stared at the holo of the splice that had killed his brother and then the words pardoned and reinstated.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Excuse the interruption Your Majesty.”

 

She looked up and smiled, rolling her eyes. “What is it Stinger?”

 

“The report from the Aegis investigation into the Jupiter refinery has been filled,” he walked over to her desk and held out the Sheave, grinning as he found Caine kneeling at her side, head in her lap.

 

The couple tensed at his words and Jupiter accepted the Sheave to read through but put it aside, part of her not wanting to know.  “Summary?”

 

“800 dead…they have positively identified Balem Abraxas amongst them,” Stinger told her, and she nodded stiffly. “Jupiter…”

 

“I didn’t kill him,” she assured him. “Shot him in the leg and we beat each other up with a metal pole. The balcony collapsed, and he fell first, Caine caught me,” she held Caine’s hand tightly as she spoke, and Stinger nodded, relieved that the girl hadn’t had to kill. “What happens now?”

 

“With confirmation of death his estate will be handled according to his will for the most part. However, as he made several attempts on your life, and those of your family, compensation from his estate will be made,” Stinger explained as Caine stood and moved to gently rest his hands on her shoulders in support.

 

“I see…” she took a deep breath. “There’s still a month until the opening party, I want to go home.”

 

“I will begin the arrangements,” Stinger assured her, she really should stay but he didn’t have the heart to push things.

 

Jupiter took a deep breath, reaching up to cover one of Caine’s hands with her own. “No… there’s too much to do and the family thinks I’m on a world cruise.”

 

Stinger felt immensely proud of her in that moment. She had been rather accepting of things from the start, obviously that was helped by her Seraphi memories, but everything just kept piling up on her. How much could she take?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jupiter wandered the gardens, Fang and Buzz trailing her at a respectful distance. It really was peaceful here, maybe one day, if she ever decided to leave Earth, she would make this her home.

 

“DOWN!” Buzz yelled, and Jupiter felt his body slam into hers, pushing her down, and then she heard the familiar sounds of weapons fire and yelling. Her hand shifted under her to grip the small gun Stinger and Caine had been working with her on even as she felt Buzz shift enough to return fire. She relaxed a little as she heard the familiar sound of wings and maulers and then Stinger’s voice, swearing as they fought.

 

“Clear,” Stinger called, and Buzz moved off Jupiter, deactivating his shield and holstering his weapon before offering her a hand up.

 

“Are you injured Your Majesty?” Buzz asked in concern, almost buzzing in anxiety.

 

She didn’t get to answer before Caine was there, gently checking her over for injuries. “I’m okay Caine,” she whispered, leaning into his warmth.

 

“You’re bleeding,” he disagreed, lifting her arm to reveal the scrapes and Buzz dropped to his knees, head bowed in shame.

 

“I beg forgiveness Your Majesty.”

 

“There’s nothing to forgive Buzz,” she disagreed as she reached out to grab his arm and tug him to his feet. “You protected me, I’d prefer some scrapes over being shot any day.”

 

“She’s right, you did good,” Stinger agreed. “Let’s get you inside Your Majesty. Fang, Dai’ki, I want this cleaned up and prelim work done ASAP.”

 

They quickly got Jupiter back to her rooms since they were the most protected section of the residence where Caine pulled out the medical kit and went to work on her scrapes and bruises.

 

“Was anyone hurt?” She asked and Stinger grimaced.

 

“Toran was hit but not fatally, other than that just small cuts from debris.”

 

“Okay…good, that’s good,” she slumped in her chair, exhausted. “Who did this?”

 

“There’s been no hint of a possible assassination attempt. I am sorry…but I may need Caine to hunt them down.”

 

Jupiter nodded, looking to Caine who looked torn. She gently stroked his cheek and he leant into her touch. “I can’t ask you to stay,” she whispered, and Stinger left them alone.

 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he swore. He watched as she got up but then she was tugging him into the bedroom.

 

Three hours later his ship lifted off, he was going hunting.

 

_TBC…_

**Author's Note:**

> first real time trying to write Jupiter Ascending so please, please review and give feedback.


End file.
